Fragments
by Leptitloir
Summary: Des milliers de fragments, comme autant d'histoires qui se sont dessinées. OS 8 : "Ici tout est blanc." (Viens par là Milou !)
1. Quelque part dans la nuit

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

Hey !

Alors en fait, en parallèle des je sais pas combien de trucs que j'écris en même temps, j'avais commencé un nouvel Os Vanixel. L'idée cassait pas trois pattes à un canard, je voulais une faire espère de grande histoire d'amour avec plein de petits fragments de vies sans liens apparents les uns avec les autres, si ce n'est qu'ils se suivaient dans le « déroulement » de la relation. Sauf que bien sûr, j'ai eu trop d'idée. Puis chaque partie était toujours trop longue par rapport à ce que je voulais. Du coup je me suis dis que j'allais diviser le tout en trois – genre les début, la relation et la fin – sauf que ça m'allait toujours pas.

Donc la solution : Un recueil Vanixel. Comme ça je pourrai y fourrer tout mes fragments d'idées dedans, et aussi les trucs que j'ai pu écrire et que j'ai jamais posté. Y aura des machins biens et d'autres moins biens, des Os joyeux ou non, et sûrement qu'un jour ça passera en M. Bref. Tout ça pour introduire le premier fragment qui vient.

Merci à Syln pour la correction !

* * *

Quelque part dans la nuit

C'est la nuit. La nuit dans le ciel. La nuit pour toujours. La nuit sans étoiles. Elles sont toutes mortes.

C'est la nuit et il n'y a plus de balles. Plus de sifflements aigus dans les airs. Plus de pitoyables gémissements. Plus de souffles terreux. Plus d'éclats stridents. Plus de plaintes étranglées. Plus de sanglots. Plus d'explosions. Plus de cris. Plus de tires. Plus d'obus. Plus d'ordres. Plus de bruit.

Le silence.

Ventus est mort.

Vanitas l'a vu. Un tir. Un semblant de surprise dans ses yeux. L'impact du corps qui tombe au sol. Pas de râle. Ou si. Peut-être. Il n'a pas entendu. Trop de bruit. Trop de guerre. Mais plus de vie. Ventus existait. Puis Ventus n'existait plus. Simple.

Il en a vu pourtant, des cadavres. Des milliers de gens crevés autour d'eux, gisant. Des jeunes, des vieux. Des ni jeunes ni vieux. Des blonds. Des bruns. Des châtains. Même des roux. Ceux qui sont morts dans le silence, et ceux qui avaient ce cri guttural avorté, étranglé par le sang qui remplissait les poumons. Ceux qui hurlaient pleins de douleur. Ceux qui pleuraient pleins de peur. Ceux qui avaient compris. Qui acceptaient. Qui n'attendaient plus que ça, peut-être. Que ça finissent enfin.

Mais la guerre, elle n'a pas de fin. Elle est là pour toujours. Même s'il rentre. Elle sera nichée dans sa tête. La connasse.

Vanitas, au village, tout le monde le connaît. Connaissait. Le noiraud teigneux bouffi d'orgueil, mais qui le vaut bien. Malin. Plus que malin, intelligent. Belle carrure. Belle gueule. De la prestance. Du charisme, aussi. De l'assurance. Un égo assez grand. C'était pour compenser sa petite taille. Tout le monde le connaissait, oui. Tout le monde ne l'aimait pas, par contre. Kairi l'appréciait. Assez pour coucher avec. Sora lui souriait. Naminé aussi. Pas Terra ni Aqua. Ils le regardaient mal. Comme une gêne. Un petit avorton. Il le méritait, sûrement. Ça l'amusait quand même. Là-bas, il avait son nom. Sa réputation. Sa vie.

Ici, Van est un soldat. Un parmi des millions. Un qui va crever, sans doute.

Au début, il y a eu la douleur. Quand Dem est mort, par exemple. Un truc assez moche à voir, ça l'a choqué. Mais il s'est repris, le bougre. C'est qu'il a une fierté à entretenir. Après Dem, il y a eu Riku. Mal. Puis Hayner et Pence. Mal et mal. Puis il a eu Zexion. Moins mal. Seifer. Plus trop mal. Cloud. Plus rien. C'est devenu normal, la mort. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait plus tout à fait la force d'avoir mal. Possible aussi.

C'est triste. En un sens. Ventus est mort, et il n'a plus mal. Il voudrait. Il ne peut pas. Il n'y arrive plus. Mais il y a le vide. Le vide béant. Profond. Insondable. Terrifiant. Ventus a pris des morceaux de lui. Il est parti avec. Sans les rendre. Pour toujours. Ventus est mort. Pour toujours. C'est mots s'assemblent dans son esprit. Pourtant, il ne les comprend pas. C'est impossible. Ventus est une part de Van. Un fragment. Mais Ventus n'est plus. Alors, Van n'est plus totalement.

Et c'est atroce.

Atroce de se sentir incomplet.

Atroce de ne pas pouvoir le pleurer.

De trouver ça normal. Et insupportable.

Mais Vanitas a beau y penser, encore et encore, les larmes ne viennent pas.

Alors, dans le silence, il observe ses camarades. Ceux qui sont encore là. Qui vont peut-être mourir demain. Après demain. Dans une semaine. Ou dans une heure. Xemnas et son sourire flippant, un peu fou un peu fier. Squall et le garrot au-dessus de sa jambe. La couleur anormale sous le bandeau de tissu. Axel qui fixe le vide. Perdu. Ailleurs. Des cernes sous ses yeux. A côté de lui, des lettres. Les dernières reçues quelques jours avant. Et depuis, ce regard désabusé sur ce reste de sourire enjôleur. Le cadavre d'un visage autrefois vif. Expressif. Ses grandes mains sont posées sur ses jambes. Elles ne se perdent plus en inutiles gestes théâtraux. Elles ont compris. Pas de place pour ça, ici.

« - Ça raconte quoi, tes papiers ? »

Vanitas lui a demandé, un jour avant. Un jour avant, Ventus est vivant. Van a la force d'être curieux. Il piquerait bien les lettres juste pour voir. Pour s'occuper. Pour se moquer un peu. Maintenant elles sont là, sur ses jambes. Axel les a relus. Encore. L'autre n'a plus l'énergie pour les prendre. Il n'est plus sûr de savoir les lire.

« - Des nouvelles. » Le grand a répondu.

« - Ta famille ?

\- Un ami. »

Pas joyeux, pour un type qui reçoit des nouvelles d'un ami. Qui les parcourt tous les soirs.

« - Décès ?

\- Non, il se marie.

\- On dirait pas. »

Juste un haussement d'épaule.

« - Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Roxas. »

Roxas. Juste à entendre ce nom, Van a compris. Faut voir comment Axel le dit, « Roxas ». Comme ça roule sur la langue. Comme c'est beau. Juste dans sa bouche à lui. Sa bouche pleine de promesses mortes. Plus d'espoir. Plus rien. Des cendres. Du vent. Ses yeux sont éteins.

C'est par ce qu'il sent ses blessures, sûrement, que Van ne s'étonne plus. Qu'il le laisse s'approcher dans la nuit. Quand les autres dorment. Ou font semblant de dormir. Ou parlent tout bas et rient comme s'ils allaient mourir demain, la voix cassée. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien quand Axel est là. Tout près. Assis sur son lit de fortune. Qu'il passe son bras autour de sa taille. Qu'il sent ses lèvres au creux de son cou. Sa main qui descend. Rapide. Franche. Sur sa peau. Sous ses vêtements. A peines enlevés.

Ventus est mort, de toute façon.

Ventus est mort. Et il se sent tellement vide.

Alors il laisse Axel venir, venir près de lui, venir contre ses lèvres, venir entre ses jambes et il accepte et il agrippe, agrippe ses épaules, son dos, son corps, il griffe et il déchire et il mord. Il espère tellement fort qu'il puisse remplir le vide un peu, juste un peu, alors il presse, il presse contre lui l'autre qui est tout aussi vide et qui n'a plus rien, plus d'espoir, plus d'envie, le robot qui se meut par habitude, parce que la guerre lui demande de se lever et de bouger et de tuer encore. Il le laisse faire parce ce qu'il n'y a plus que ça, la chaleur et le plaisir et que tout le reste est mort qu'eux aussi ils sont un peu morts avec tout ça, puisque Roxas se marie et que Ventus n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus que ça oui, et il essaye de se perdre dans l'autre et ne plus exister mais la nuit est là, encore, le vent est toujours froid, le sol si dur contre ses os. Et même avec Axel au-dessus de lui, rien n'a de sens.

Mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste.

* * *

Voilà ! Je vais voir ce que j'ai d'autre en réserve, mais normalement j'ai un peu d'avance. Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans les reviews !

(Promis, le prochain Os sera quand même un peu plus joyeux.)


	2. Limaces

Donc, voilà un autre OS, qui devait faire partie du "projet" initial ! C'est pas un truc extra mais ça m'a bien amusé de l'écrire. Et puis ça change du Vanixel malsain qui tourne mal (Et je dis pas ça parce que le prochain OS est un truc malsain qui tourne mal. Ou peut-être que si ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Limaces

Il a vraiment des drôles d'idées Axel, parfois. Déjà la semaine dernière, mettre de la boue dans la serrure de la porte pour plus avoir classe, c'était sacrément débile, surtout qu'ils avaient tous leur sac et leurs affaires à l'intérieur. Oh, pour sûr que ça avait marché, et c'était bien le problème. Mais parfois, Van se demande s'il le roux réfléchit un peu avant de mettre en place ses idées tordues. Et puis là, vraiment, son truc qu'il lui propose, c'est bizarre. On dirait un plan tout pourri pour se moquer de lui après.

« - Bah c'est comme ça qu'ils font les adultes, déjà. »

Il a l'air vexé maintenant, sa tête de triangle toute renfoncée dans son énorme doudoune rouge pétard. Mais Van sait que c'est pas vrai. Il est comme ça Axel, il fait semblant pour avoir ce qu'il veut. C'est un « chiard capricieux », comme son papa dit. Il insiste, il s'impatiente, il prend un ton tout doux comme le miel, avec une petite voix comme celle de Kairi, il penche la tête sur le côté avec ses grands yeux verts et un sourire mignon. Quand ça marche pas du premier coup, il recommence le jour suivant, et celui encore après. Y a toujours un moment où les gens craquent. Ils sont cons. Pour eux, un enfant de six ans, ça sait pas faire des crasses. C'est juste comme une grosse peluche nounours, inoffensif et adorable.

Adorable, Van il dit pas. Ax sait comment faire pour attendrir les gens, et ça marche super bien. Mais inoffensif, c'est un énorme mensonge et une très mauvaise blague. Et puis, il serait pas ami avec lui, sinon. Les grosses peluches nounours c'est chiant. Pas intéressant.

« - Je sais, moi aussi j'ai des parents.

\- Ils font des bisous devant toi ?

\- Parfois ouais.

\- Beurk. C'est dégueulasse. »

Bon, vu sa tête, c'est pas souvent que ses parents doivent se « rouler des pantins » devant lui.

« - Pourquoi tu veux le faire si c'est dégueu ?

\- C'est pas pareille de le faire tout seul ou devant d'autres gens. »

Ce qu'Axel lui dit pas, c'est qu'il veut surtout imiter les adultes. Vanitas le sait parce que lui aussi, même si c'est vraiment très bizarre, il en a envie. Un peu. Ça a l'air vachement bien quand ce sont les autres qui le font, il veut voir comment c'est en vrai. Et puis … c'est un truc de grand, quoi. Et faire des trucs de grand, à Van, ça lui donne comme les papillons qui volent dans le ventre. Il se sent super fier, après. Il peut regarder les marmots de haut parce qu'il fait des choses que les petits font pas. Il en sait plus. Et en savoir plus, ça lui donne un côté classe, comme chez les gars du CM2 qui sont déjà allés dans la cour du collège et qui racontent comment c'est.

C'est trop cool le collègue. Là-bas, on mange des frites tous les jours.

« - On essaye ? » Axel lui demande.

Ses yeux brillent comme des billes au soleil, parce qu'il est sûr que Van va dire oui et qu'il a vraiment hâte. Mais ça fait un peu peur quand même, cette tête de fouine toute contente.

« - Juste pour voir. »

Le garçon rouge sourit victorieusement. Il s'assoit face à son camarade et s'avance un peu pour passer ses jambes par-dessus les siennes parce que c'est plus pratique que d'être à quatre pattes. Si près, les yeux de Vanitas sont un peu moins jaunes, ils vont vers l'orange. Evidemment il ne fait pas le moindre geste vers lui. Puisque c'est l'idée d'Axel, c'est lui qui doit se bouger. L'autre attend sagement, ses doigts figées sur le sol, comme une petite diva prétentieuse. Et c'est vrai qu'il est prétentieux, Van, quand il veut. Il aime qu'on lui donne de l'attention. Quand il a la meilleure note, il prend tout son temps pour aller chercher sa feuille sur le bureau du maître, avec sa petite main qui glisse tout doucement sur le papier pendant qu'il vérifie le chiffre en rouge.

Les pensées d'Axel sont brusquement interrompues. Il vient de coller sa bouche sur celle qui attend juste en face.

C'est pas folichon, au début, alors il presse un peu plus, mais rien n'y fait. Tout ce qu'il sent, ce sont des lèvres toutes chaudes qui ont un peu le goût du sucre à cause du dessert de midi à la cantine. Peut-être qu'il faut attendre, mais même après avoir compté jusqu'à six dans sa tête, toujours rien. Un peu déçu, il se recule.

« - Alors ?

\- C'était naze. » La diva lâche sans aucun tact.

Perplexe, la petite allumette ne peut pourtant qu'approuver. Quoi que, « naze », c'est un peu fort. Etrange, il aurait dit. Malaisant. Comme quand il s'amuse à faire des têtes assez moches devant le miroir, le nez écrasé contre la vitre, et qu'il a soudain peur qu'on le surprenne.

« - Y en a qui font ça avec la langue, y parait. » Il décide de préciser pour cacher son malaise.

«- Avec la langue ?

\- Ben tu la mets dans la bouche de l'autre et tu la tournes. »

L'idée suffit à le faire grimacer.

« - Mouais … »

Pas très convaincu, Van invite quand même son ami à s'approcher d'un geste du menton, parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Axel se penche à nouveau, hésite près du visage de son camarade. Il a tout plein de question dans la tête, mais c'est un peu tard pour se les poser. Peut-être qu'ils auraient dû planifier ça avant, plus en détail ? Est-ce qu'il doit sortie la langue avant ou pendant qu'il l'embrasse ? Et il fait comment, si l'autre n'ouvre pas assez la bouche ? Est-ce que ça n'est pas un peu dégoutant, quand même ? En plus, leur salive vont se mélanger. Et si leurs dents se cognent, il fait quoi ?

Ces questions-là, le petit aux yeux jaunes ne se les pose pas. Il se contente de laisser l'autre l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, et il fait tout comme il a dit. Mais franchement, ce n'est pas une grande réussite. Déjà, sentir la langue d'Axel tourner dans sa bouche, c'est un peu comme avaler une grosse limace. Non, en fait, c'est _carrément_ comme avaler une grosse limace. Une grosse limace vivante. Ensuite, ils sont trop près, et leurs dents finissent effectivement par se taper. Et puis, sérieusement, il est où l'intérêt, là-dedans ? L'échange est juste affreusement bizarre, humide, mais très certainement pas agréable. Ça lui soulève même un peu le cœur, alors quand son ami se recule, la seule chose qu'il ressent vraiment, c'est du soulagement. Il essuie précipitamment sa bouche, comme son vis-à-vis. Il ne serait pas contre un énorme verre d'eau.

« - C'est dégueu.

\- Ouais.

\- Vraiment dégueu.

\- Beurk.

\- Plus jamais tu proposes un truc pareil.

\- C'était pour voir.

\- Oui bah tu verras tout seul, la prochaine fois.

\- Mais je peux pas faire ça tout seul !

\- Bas les couilles.

\- T'as pas le droit de dire ce mot-là.

\- Bas les couilles.»

Là tout de suite, Van se sent un peu honteux. Il avait hâte d'essayer, mais tout ce qu'il a trouvé sur la bouche d'Axel, c'est un désagréable sentiment de déception, bien loin de la fierté qu'il espérait.

« - Je comprends pas pourquoi les grands font ça.

\- Parce qu'ils sont cons. »

Un léger silence entre eux. Gênant, le silence.

« - On en parle pas, hein ?

\- Si tu l'dis, j'te pousse dans les escaliers de la bibliothèque. »

Oui, clairement, cette histoire ne doit jamais atteindre d'autres oreilles que les leurs.


	3. Ça ira mieux demain

Bouw !

Voilà, j'avais écris ça avant le Nano et je viens de finir de le relire - même s'il doit rester des fautes - donc je poste. J'ai mis des TW en bas pour éviter le spoil, mais sachez que c'est pas trop trop la joie, donc si vous êtes sensibles à certains sujets allez vérifier. Et je voulais dire un tas de trucs, mais j'ai oublié.

Merci à Milou pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ça ira mieux demain

 _"- Tu sers à rien, c'est ça le problème, Van."_

 _Il pourrait être en colère, au moins. L'engueuler, le fusiller du regard, donner un sens à ces mots. Mais il le matte juste avec ce sourire hautain, comme s'il délivrait là la plus simple des évidences._

C'est fini. C'est fini tu te dis, en bouclant ta valise. T'y as foutu tes affaires, surtout tes fringues, toute une réserve de boxers et de tee-shirts pour pouvoir te casser loin d'ici la conscience tranquille. Y a des bouquins, aussi, pour t'occuper l'esprit quand tu commenceras à regretter. Des trucs perso comme ces bracelets en cuir que Dem t'as offerts pour Noël y a trois ans et un vieux dessin de Xion que tu trimbales toujours avec toi. Il est moche, trois gribouillis au pastel avec un pauvre bonhomme bâton au milieu, mais c'est quand même un des premiers cadeaux qu'elle t'a fait, cette petite créature qui partage la moitié de ton sang et qui bégaie furieusement quand elle t'appelle « Vanitas ».

Où tu vas aller ? Pas le temps d'y penser, tu serais foutu d'abandonner. Tu fais glisser le zip qui entoure ta valise. Ça bloque. Tu jures et tu recommences. Nickel c'est fermé. Sûrement que t'as oublié tout un tas de truc mais c'est pas grave Tu vas partir. Le reste, tu verras après. Et puis tu pourrais pas tout mettre dans ce foutu bagage, alors tu dois bien oublier la moitié des affaires indispensables que t'es censé prendre. C'est pas grave. L'important, c'est de franchir la porte d'entrée pour te carapater en vitesse. Abandonner cet vie de merde et partir te planquer chez un pote. N'importe lequel, ça fera l'affaire. Personne osera te foutre dehors de toute façon. Hayner t'a jamais refusé une petite place dans sa chambre, depuis le temps que tu le connais. Il t'ouvrira grand sa porte dès qu'il verra ta sale gueule de petit con mal élevé, et il ira vous chercher des bières pour fêter ta visite. Il fera bien un effort, depuis le temps que vous vous êtes pas vus !

Depuis le temps, oui. Combien de temps, justement ? Et Dem, il avait promis de te traîner dans un bar la dernière fois que tu l'as croisé en ville. Mais la dernière fois, c'était quand ? Ça doit se chiffrer en mois, au moins. Et Xion, faudrait que tu redescendes chez ton père et que tu te pointes avec une jolie peluche pour te faire pardonner le Noël que t'avais juré de lui réserver. Mais ce Noël, tu l'as passé avec Axel, chez ses parents. Et ces derniers jours, tu les as passés chez Axel. Comme ces dernières semaines. Ces derniers mois. Parfois tu te dis, toute ta vie tu l'as passée chez Axel.

Chez vous.

Mais c'est plus chez vous, parce que tu te casses.

Sauf que la porte qui te sert d'échappatoire, elle vient de claquer dans le couloir. Merde. Pas assez rapide. Mais tout n'est pas perdu.

« - Van, t'es là ? »

Bien sûr que t'es là, il croit quoi l'allumé ? Pas de boulot, sauf ce truc tout con où tu donnes les papiers à la sortie du métro quand on t'appelle. Pas d'études non plus, ni de soirée chez tes potes ni rien, où il pense que t'as pu aller te fourrer ? Enfin, t'es bien mauvaise langue. Il se pointait deux minutes plus tard, il trouvait son appart vide. Ou il te croisait dans le couloir, et tu te serais pas senti con, tiens. Mais ici ou sur le palier, c'est pareil, parce que tu dégages. C'est fini.

Il a dû le sentir, surement. Pour ça qu'il est en avance. Axel devine tout, prévoit tout, contrôle tout, et c'est terrifiant.

« - Van ? »

Tu réponds pas. Faut pas parler, juste se barrer. Prendre ta valise et filer loin d'ici. Chez Dem, chez Hayner, même Nami elle a sûrement de la place pour toi, et elle partage ses clopes. Ta main se pose sur la poignée noire, noire comme tes cheveux tout de charbons qui se fondent dans la nuit. Tu la serres. Tu la soulèves. Tu poses la valise au sol, ton unique bagage. Mais tu bouges pas plus. Tu l'entends qui cherche dans l'appartement, qui marche dans le couloir. Et même si ça te fait tout le mal du monde à l'ego, tu le sais, tu le sens au fond de toi.

Tu as peur.

« - Ah, t'es là. »

Il sourit. Un joli sourire, tout calme, fin, serein. Mais un sourire, sur le visage d'Axel, c'est glaçant. Tu le sais, tu le connais. Tu le connais tellement bien ... Alors tu sais que tu dois dégager. C'est fini pour de bon, cette fois.

« - Vas t'faire, j'me casse. »

Tu le dis et tu voudrais que ça sonne juste. Mais les mots que tu plaques sur cette réalité la font trembler sous tes yeux. C'est comme une blague qui tombe à plat. Une mauvaise blague. Digne de celles que Dem lâche quand il a un coup de trop dans le nez.

« - Mais encore ?

\- Vire, tu bouches le passage.

\- Très drôle Vany, vraiment.

\- Le seul truc drôle ici c'est ta gueule.

\- Si c'est pour me ressortir ta merveilleuse vanne sur l'hybridation humain porc, elle est usée jusqu'à la cor- »

Il fronce les sourcils, soudain. Plus rien sur ses lèvres, ça te rassures. Il commence à te prendre au sérieux, alors tu retrouves des bouts de courage que tu assembles habilement pour lui faire face. Tu vas y arriver, cette fois.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec cette valise ?

\- T'es sourds ou tes neurones ont raté des connections ? J'me casse alors bouges ton cul.

\- Tu te casses ?

\- Ouais. »

Tu voudrais cracher quelque chose qui claque un peu plus, mais tu sens déjà tes mots qui s'épuisent dans ta gorge. T'attaques sans relâche, féroce, hargneux, tu lui laisses pas un seul pauvre petit morceau de terrain. Cette guerre tu vas la gagner. Tu ressortiras victorieux. Ou tu ressortiras tout court, et ce sera déjà bien.

« - Où tu vas ? »

Bah ça, si t'avais la réponse, t'en serais bien content.

« - Chez Dem.

\- Et t'as besoin d'une valise pour passer lui dire bonjour ? »

Tu serres ton poing autour de la poignée noire de ton bagage. Soit il est con, soit il fait bien semblant – et faire semblant, Axel, on pourrait lui filer une médaille pour ça. Ses mots, ses expressions, le petit pli au coin de ses lèvres, la lueur ignorante dans ses yeux, la légère inclinaison de sa tête, le moindre de ses traits, il contrôle tout. Marionnette et marionnettiste en même temps. L'image qu'il montre, il l'a choisie.

« - J'reviendrai pas, alors ouais m'faut une valise. »

Il hausse un sourcil. Ça aussi, c'est fait exprès. Il fait genre qu'il comprend pas mais il comprend très bien et tu le sais, t'en es sûr.

« - Tu ne reviendras pas ?

\- Bah putain, ça s'touche enfin là-dedans ?

\- Et je peux savoir en quel honneur ? »

Et là c'est plus dur à dire, ça tourne sur ta langue sans vouloir sortir. Pourtant il faut que ça prenne forme, que tu le lui craches bien fort pour qu'il l'imprègne dans sa petite caboche cramée. C'est trois mots. Deux et demie parce que tu les bouffes à moitié. C'est rien. Il fait des phrases tellement plus longues Axel, tu peux bien le dire. Allez. T'as des couilles quand même, c'est pas cette putain de phrase qui va te faire trembler. Tu peux le dire.

Allez.

Après tu te casses.

C'est bientôt fini.

Allez.

Bientôt.

« Ça ira mieux demain » tu te dis pour te donner du courage.

Allez, Van.

« - J'te quitte. »

C'est bon, c'est dit. Ça claquait quand même vachement plus dans ta tête, comme un coup de fouet. Tu t'imaginais classe et impérieux, parfaitement maitre de la situation. Mais là, ça ressemble à une pauvre petite bombe cachée sous la table qui aurait oublié d'exploser. Enfin, c'est fait. Tu l'as dit. Et si tu l'as dit, c'est que c'est vrai et que c'est fini. Tu le quittes. Tu le quittes, alors tu vas partir et tout ira bien parce que tu seras loin de lui.

Mais ce sera comment, loin de lui ?

« - Tu me quittes ? »

Il ne sourit plus du tout. Ce serait presque jouissif, si tu sentais pas qu'il avait choisi. Choisi le petit pli entre ses yeux, quand ses sourcils se rapprochent. Choisi l'angle de son cou qui penche sous le poids de son visage. Et la commissure de ses lèvres qui se rétracte vers le rebord de ce minois triangulaire.

Il comprend pas. Ou il a l'air de ne pas comprendre. Tu pourrais presque dire « c'est pareil », mais ça n'a rien à voir.

« - J'te quitte, ouais. Tu t'es pris pour un perroquet ?

\- C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- La vérité, alors tu bouges que j'puisse me casser, tes fesses bouchent le passage. »

Bon, vu son poids, c'est certainement pas son cul qui va l'empêcher de sortir de la chambre. Mais c'est parti tout seul. Ta vulgarité naturelle, à moins que ta langue ne se délie sous l'effet du stresse qui te bouffe les entrailles.

« - Sérieusement Van, ça n'a rien de drôle.

\- Bah ça tombe bien, c'est pas une blague. »

Tu lâches ça et il te regarde comme si c'était la fin du monde, mais qu'il imprimait pas encore. Tu les sens sur toi, ces yeux. Ces yeux verts. T'as jamais su les décrire. C'est comme si ça pétillait dedans, des milliers de petites bulles pommes qui éclatent pour se mélanger à la mélasse nucléaire juste en dessous. C'est vert, mais pas toujours vert de la même manière, clair et sombre qui se fondent l'un dans l'autre et qui scintillent. C'est tellement vif, tu t'étonnes presque de pas les voir briller dans le noir. C'est pas naturelle, ce truc. Dangereux, sûrement.

T'aurais dû t'en douter la première fois que tu les as vus, au milieu de ces brins d'incendies qui lui retombent sur le visage. Toi qui sais tout, d'habitude. Toi qui vois tout. Petit prodige.

« - Tu peux pas faire ça. »

Mais tu t'es pas posé la question.

« - Bah si, la preuve. »

Il avait les yeux verts et il te souriait.

« - Tu peux pas te casser comme ça du jour au lendemain sans rien me dire. »

Tu t'es dit qu'il était pas mal.

« - J'fais ce que je veux. J'vais pas non plus te demander une autorisation écrite. »

Deux mois après, tu t'en passais plus.

« - Je comprends pas Van, qu'est-ce t'as ? »

Tu le fascinais, ça te plaisait.

« - J'me casse j't'ai dit, c'est tout. »

Mais lui aussi, il te fascinait.

« - T'as trouvé quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Et tout ce qui n'était pas lui ça devenait chiant, sans intérêt.

« - Va savoir. »

Et t'as commencé à oublier qu'il avait un monde, autour.

« - C'est à cause de moi ? »

T'as tout laissé tomber, lentement.

« - Laisse-moi sortir. »

Tu t'en es pas rendu compte, puisque tu l'avais lui.

« - J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? »

Oui ! Oui, t'as envie de lui dire ! Et tu voudrais lui cracher tout ce qui va pas, tout ce qui fait mal, tout ce que tu sens entre ses lèvres et ses regards, tout ce poison qu'il a répandu chez toi, venin qui te rongeait sans que tu le vois. Mais comment tu pourrais le faire ? T'as que des mots pour parler, et les mots ça suffit pas. T'aurais besoin de plus, tellement plus pour t'exprimer. Pour te faire comprendre. Et ça suffirait pas, il jouerait à l'autruche, à foutre la tête dans le sable pour le plaisir de ne pas voir. Parce que c'est pas ce qu'il fait, le problème, mais ce qu'il _est_. « T'es parano » il va lâcher, t'es sûr. Et juste parce que tu sauras pas quoi répondre, t'aura l'impression qu'il dit vrai.

« - Tu l'sais très bien.

\- Non Van, je sais pas ! Comment tu veux que je comprenne si tu me parles pas ?

\- Même quand j'te parles tu comprends pas, t'façon.

\- C'est facile de dire ça quand on se barre sans explications. »

Cet air blessé sur sa sale gueule, ça t'énerve. T'as envie de le gifler, de lui dire que c'est lui le problème, et qu'il a pas le droit de faire comme si tout ça venait de toi. T'as envie de tout lui rappeler, toutes ces remarques qu'il glisse dans la journée, quand il te dit que tu ramènes pas grand-chose à la maison, alors que c'est lui qui va se plaindre si tu passes trop de temps dehors à bosser, comme quoi tu lui fais pas confiance pour subvenir à vos besoins. _« Ça te suffit pas tout ça, t'en as jamais assez, il t'en faut toujours plus ? »_ Et toi t'auras beau choisir, ce sera toujours le mauvais choix. Un poids ou un avare, jamais de juste équilibre.

Et si c'était une fois. Et si ça n'était qu'un mot, qu'une remarque tombée un jour entre le café et de dessert. Et si ça n'était pas tout le temps, toutes ces piques, tous ces faux choix qui ne mènent que vers de fausses routes. Des reproches, encore et encore. Toi, la bête noire.

« - Si tu vois pas l'problème alors c'est que t'en a un.

\- Tu m'aides pas à comprendre, là. » Il soupire, la tête entre les mains. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? »

Et puis il y a ses mots, aussi, parsemés ça et là, ces minuscules blessures, et tu te dis que c'est dans ta tête. Que tu t'imagines des trucs. _« Tu ressembles à rien sérieux, tu pourrais quand même faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux. » « Tu m'emmerdes » « Tu vas vraiment mettre ce sweat ? Il est pas terrible. » « Là, j'ai honte. » « Pourquoi t'as arrêté tes études aussi, t'aurais un vrai boulot si tu les avaient suivies jusqu'au bout. » « Non mais c'est pas contre toi, Van, mais ... » « Bon, au moins on sait qu'il faut pas te laisser approcher la cuisine. » « C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? » « Mais tu prends tout contre toi aussi, faut te calmer ! » « T'es chiant avec tes clopes, tu peux pas fumer dehors ? » « Parfois je me demande vraiment pourquoi je reste avec toi. » « Pas terrible. » « Non mais je vais dégager, j'en peux plus là. » « C'est dégueulasse. » « Arrête, on dirait Roxas. »_

Tout le temps. Tout ça, tout le temps. Et pourtant quand tu veux lui dire, ça sort pas. Ce ne sont que des bribes, des phrases dérisoires. Mais tout le temps, ces phrases dérisoires.

« - T'as vu comment tu m'parles ?

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ?

\- Moi j'te rabaisse pas pour l'plaisir.

\- Pardon ? » Il hausse un sourcil, fait mine de ne pas saisir, se radoucit et commence à s'approcher. « Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais m'amuser à t'humilier ?

\- C'est pas moi qui l'pense, c'est toi qui l'fait. »

C'est lui qui les dit, toutes ces choses, et tu le sais. T'es pas fou, tu l'entends. T'as pas les mots pour lui dire mais tu le sais comme ça fait mal parfois, quand ça déchire des petits bouts de toi que tu retrouves plus. Il te dis ça et il sourit comme si c'était normal, et tu sais plus quoi faire. Quand il dit « Roxas », souvent, c'est le pire, parce que tu l'as déjà croisé dans la rue. Vous étiez là avec Axel et le gamin fantôme traversait devant vous. Tout pâle, perdu, en miette, un simili humain. « Il est pas bien » que l'asperge a balancé « Genre vraiment, il avait un sérieux problème, et il était complètement parano. C'est devenu insupportable. »

Mais tu le sais maintenant, même si c'est un peu tard, c'est pas lui qu'était barge. Pas avant Axel, en tout cas.

\- Van … » Il est plus près, trop près, tu recules comme un chiot enragé – ou apeuré. « Faut pas être susceptible comme ça. C'est pas sérieux, je voulais pas te vexer ou quoi. »

Susceptible, hein ? Parce que c'est toi, bien sûr, le problème.

« - T'as pas à m'parler comme ça, point.

\- Je déconne juste, je le pensais pas. » Sa main près de ta joue, sur ta joue. « Tu sais bien que je t'aime, non ? »

C'est là que ça devient dur, vraiment. Parce que t'es déçu. T'as cru, un peu naïvement, qu'il te dirait peut-être pardon avec cet air tout doux, pardon pour ces mots. Mais Axel ne s'excuse jamais. Axel n'est jamais en tort. Et puis il termine sa phrase avec ces mots qui tirent à l'intérieur. Ces mots là qu'il distribue quand il veut, mais qu'il reprend quand ça le chante. Qu'il garde jalousement.

Mais là il te le dit avec sa bouche et avec ces yeux, et c'est tellement fort.

« - J'éviterai si ça te vexe, ok ? »

Tu le repousses. D'un coup, brusquement, ouste la main posée sur ton visage. Loin Axel, Axel qui te regarde comme si tu venais de le brûler, qui a l'air d'avoir mal. Et ça te touche aussi, et tu le détestes pour ça, parce qu'il te rend responsable de ce que t'as jamais fait, de ce que t'as le droit de faire. Ses reproches, d'un coup, ça te revient. Le soir quand il rentre et que tout va très bien. Mais rien ne va jamais « très bien », avec lui. Tout peut casser d'un instant à l'autre. Il suffit d'un mot, d'une réponse de travers et tout s'écroule et ça dure, ça dure, parfois ça dure parfois des heures.

 _« Tu coups tu viens Samedi, pour le concert ? Y aura Saïx, on sera bien._

 _\- Quoi, c'est pas ton truc ?_

 _\- Mais essaye au moins, j'ai dit aux autres que tu serais là._

 _\- Une heure, tu verras bien si t'aimes le groupe ou pas._

 _\- Mais c'est dans un mois les vacances de ta sœur, tu regarderas les trains un autre jour._

 _\- Tu fais chier, t'es pas foutu de faire un effort pour venir un soir._

 _\- Non mais c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude avec toi._

 _\- Ouais t'es lourd. Vivre avec toi, c'est lourd._

 _\- Bah pense à autre chose qu'à ta gueule. Et ferme-là tiens, ça m'fera des vacances._

 _\- Laisse, je m'en fous là. Tu m'as gavé._

 _\- T'es pire que Roxas._

 _\- J'en ai marre._

 _\- Faudra pas chialer si tu te réveilles tous seul, un jour._

 _\- Même tes potes te parlent plus, tu crois que c'est pour quoi ?_

 _\- Tu me fais perdre mon temps.»_

Et il te suit, il te suit dans la maison et il se tait pas, et il dit ça avec sa voix pleine de rire froid, sans colère, juste avec son sourire mauvais, et tout devient un enfer. Le lendemain, les regards dédaigneux, l'ignorance, tu deviens un fantôme, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne, au bout de plusieurs jours, poser à nouveau les yeux sur toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre, un soir, plein de sourire et de paroles sucrées, comme si vous ne vous étiez pas disputés la veille. Comme si tu n'avais pas peur, à chaque détour de phrase, qu'il hausse à nouveau le ton. Qu'il ne retourne tes mots contre toi. Comme si tu ne sentais pas, quand il franchit la porte le soir, cette angoisse nauséeuse à l'idée d'un énième reproche. Comme si ça ne te bouffais pas.

Mais ça recommence. Encore. Et encore. Et encore. Et tu répondais, à une époque. Tu mordais violemment, tu l'envoyais chier, mais c'était comme de parler à un mur. Et ça t'a épuisé, lentement. Ta verve, ton énergie, tout s'est étiolé. Et tu te sens tellement fatigué, maintenant.

« - Tu changeras pas, m'prends pas pour un con.

\- Quoi, après trois ans de relation, tu ne peux pas me faire confiance ?

\- Non. »

Non tu le crois pas. Et pourtant il s'approche encore et sa main dans la tienne, sa peau toute chaude, ça te fait penser au reste. Aux longues soirées blottis l'un contre l'autre, quand il te prend dans ses bras parce qu'il sait que tu ne viendras jamais t'y lover toi-même. A ses lèvres au creux de ton cou, à sa main qui remonte le long de ta jambe alors que vous bouffez à Mcdo et qu'il a ce regard fourbe plein d'envie, qu'il sait très bien quel effet il te fait et que ça te fais chier de bander dans un endroit où tu peux même pas défaire ta braguette. Tu te souviens aussi, les soirs où il t'a subitement traîné dehors, dans les rues presque vides parce que c'est tellement con de pas profiter de la ville la nuit – dormir, quelle idée ? - et ses baisers étaient si intenses. Et l'alcool dans les bars, l'alcool dont vous aimez abuser à des heures pas possibles, et comme il rit quand il se murge la gueule, qu'il a les yeux incapables de regarder droit, les mains maladroites et qu'il te déshabille qu'à moitié mais tu t'en fous, t'as trop envie pour attendre d'avoir tout enlevé.

Chez Dem, chez Hayner, même chez Nami, t'auras plus jamais ça. Parce que ne sont que des amis. Parce qu'ils ne sont pas Axel.

« - Sérieux Van, je te jure que je ferai gaffe. Laisse-moi au moins une chance. On va pas tout envoyer bouler pour ça, hein ?

\- C'est fini j't'ai dit, j'me casse. Qu'est-ce que t'as pas pigé ?

\- Tu peux pas te barrer sans essayer. » Ses yeux vert qui brillent et qui lâchent pas les tiens, et ça a l'air tellement sincère. « Je sais que ça va pas toujours mais je te promets, ça va changer ok ? C'est rien ça, c'est des conneries, on va pas balayer trois ans pour des conneries ? Puis sérieux, où est-ce que tu vas passer la nuit ? T'as vraiment prévenu Demyx que tu venais ? »

Non, non et il le sait, Axel sait toujours tout sur toi, il doit voir dans ta tête à travers tes yeux. Mais tu lui parles presque plus à Dem. Plus le temps, plus l'envie. Soit t'es avec Axel, soit t'es épuisé, plus de force, les piles à plat, plus d'énergie pour taper la causette au téléphone. Tu fous rien, tu bosses qu'à moitié, mais c'est comme si t'avais soulevé des montagnes toute la journée. Et l'angoisse dans ton ventre, elle pompe le peu qu'il te reste, constamment. Comme une machine qu'on éteindrait jamais.

« - J'ai pas besoin de le prévenir. »

Et c'est vrai, t'auras juste à glisser ton pied dans entrebâillement de la porte avant qu'il la ferme avant de la pousser. Une fois dedans, il pourra pas te virer. Il aura sûrement un frigo bien rempli, en plus. Avec un joli pack de bières fraîches. C'est que tu t'en enfilerais bien six d'un coup pour noyer toutes ces histoires.

« - Allez Van. Tu peux pas me laisser. Pas comme ça. »

Pas comme ça qu'il dit, comme si c'était toi le mal. Pas comme ça. A croire qu'il te laisserait partir demain après un bon ptit dej'. Mais comment il faut faire, alors, pour partir, si c'est « pas comme ça » ? Est-ce que tu devrais pas lâcher sa main ? Mais si tu la lâches, est-ce que tu la retrouveras un jour ? Non, non tu la tiendras plus, et ça te serre le cœur. Ça ne devrait pas, c'est fini, tu vas partir. Et pourtant tu as peur.

Peur d'Axel.

Peur d'apprendre à vivre sans Axel.

Pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi ?

« - Tu déconnes. » Il insiste, il te prend doucement contre lui. « Range ta valise et repose toi. On parlera de tout ça demain, au calme. On va trouver une solution à deux, d'accord ? »

Mais y en a pas de solution, tu le sais. Il dit ça et demain ça ira, et après-demain ça recommencera. Tu devrais le repousser, plaquer tes mains sur son torse pour le jarreter, lui foutre un grand coup entre les jambes pour le coller au sol. Le regarder de haut comme tu sais le faire parce que c'est toi qui domines, d'habitude, toi qui écrases. C'est Ven qui avait les yeux pleins de larmes quand tu l'as largué pour Riku, Riku qui s'est brisé quand il a capté qu'il t'aimait trop pour le peu que tu lui donnais. C'est Dem qui te regarde avec les yeux qui brillent et qui peut jamais te dire non. Mais toi tu subis pas, tu abuses. Tu prends. Quand tu veux bien, tu donnes. Tu cherches à remplir ce besoin irascible qui t'anime, cette envie de plus, de grandeur, d'entièreté.

Toutes ces choses que l'autre con t'as donné. Il s'enflamme dans un monde insipide, il brûle juste dans ton propre corps et c'est incroyable cette manière d'aimer, intense, dévorante. Harassante, aussi. Mais tu sens, tu sens dans ses yeux comme tu es précieux, tu sens dans ses bras qui te serrent qu'il ne pourrait pas te perdre. Regarder quelqu'un avec tant d'amour et sourire quand on lui fait du mal, est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ? Tu les as pas rêvées, ces disputes ?

« - Lâche-moi. »

Et comment tu vas faire, loin de lui, loin de tout ça ? Sans le feu, sans la passion, tout le reste est si fade. Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine, au fond ?

Est-ce que ça en vaut la peine alors qu'il fait chaud, là, et qu'il y a ces yeux amoureux qui te couvent comme un trésor ?

Peut-être que tu exagères. Peut-être que ce n'est pas si dur, au fond, toutes ces disputes. Peut-être que c'est normal.

Peut-être que c'est toi qui débloques. Tu ne sais même plus quoi lui reprocher. Tu n'as plus envie de mordre.

« - Quand tu seras calmé.

\- C'est ta faute.

\- On en parlera demain. »

Son rire dédaigneux quand il te descend, tu essayes de te rappeler, mais ça n'a plus de sens. Et si tu trouves la force pour le lui dire, il répondra « C'est toi, t'es parano, c'est comme ça dans tous les couples » et toi tu pourras que le croire, ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas vu un autre couple ? Riku te parlait pas comme ça, tu crois, mais ça remonte tellement. Et puis, c'est pas pareil. Riku, il te complétait pas juste en plongeant ses yeux dans les tiens. Il t'allumait pas en t'embrassant, il rendait pas la nuit si folle. Riku, il te touchait pas comme ça à l'intérieur, il chamboulait que dalle. Et peut-être que c'est bien pareil, ailleurs, pour ce que t'en sais.

La seule chose dont tu peux être sûr, c'est que si tu pars, tu retrouveras plus jamais _ça_.

« - Allez t'es crevé, repose toi. » Sa main dans tes cheveux, c'est apaisant. « Ça va aller. »

Ça va aller, qu'il dit. Et il y a bien cette petite voix tout au fond, qui vient te rappeler que non, que ça ne va pas, qu'il faut partir. Qu'un jour de calme bonheur, tu le paieras bien trop cher. Qu'il y aura encore des mots, juste des mots, des piques, des remarques, des soirées infernales. Mais Axel, il a déjà trop pris de toi pour que tu essayes encore de conserver le reste.

Tu devrais peut-être protester. Mais pour ça, faudrait que t'en aies la force et l'envie, et les deux en même temps.

« - Ça ira mieux demain. »

T'aurais dû partir avant qu'il arrive, sûrement.

* * *

 **TW : Violence psychologique**

Promis, un jour j'écrirais des relations saines, sans maltraitance physique et psychologique. Y aura des bisous et des papillons. Un jour.

Bref, sinon j'ai besoin d'aide, parce que j'ai masse d'Os Vanixel qui attendent d'être retouchés et je sais pas lequel gérer en premier. Du coup , si vous avez une préférence entre un truc triste sur une autre planète et un machin olé-olé, dites le !


	4. Premier essai

Bouw !

Alors j'avais commencé cet Os y a des mois et je l'ai fini pour le Nano, donc le voilà. J'ai encore deux autres truc sous le coude que je pense pas poster avant janvier mais qui attendent au chaud.

Sinon, ne me demandez pas d'où c'est parti, j'en ai plus aucune idée. Et de base ça devait être un de ces machins qui trainent sur mon ordi sans jamais arriver jusqu'ici. Et puis au final je suis content du résultat, donc le voilà. Juste, les plus attentifs auront remarqué le changement de rating. C'est pas un OS méga explicite non plus, mais y a quand même une **mention de scène de sexe qui n'est pas juste sous entendue** , donc voilà, les plus sensibles, attention pour vos yeux !

Sinon, merci à Syln et à ma merveilleuse petite étoile si elle passe par là, pour la relecture et les commentaires !

Et je promets solennellement sur la magnifique petite tête de Syln que ça finit bien. Même si on dirait pas trop au début. C'est la vérité vraie la plus véritable.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Premier essai

Là, Honte, c'est même plus le mot. Ce qui lui bouffe la tête en ce moment, c'est mille fois plus fort. Mille fois pire. Mille fois plus insupportable. Même s'enterrer dans le jardin pour le restant de ses jours, ça suffirait pas pour calmer ce truc qui gonfle et qui gonfle encore et encore. Il voudrait bien disparaître. Oublier les dernières dix minutes. Ou toute la soirée, tant qu'à faire. Son égo est profondément touché. Blessé à mort. A ce stade, aucune chance de le sauver. Game over.

« - Bah putain si les gens savaient ! »

Et l'autre con qui rit. Van serre les dents, dos au rouquin, le regard fixé sur la porte de la chambre. La couverture cache tout ce qu'i cacher, mais l'idée que quelqu'un puisse ouvrir grand le bâtant le fait grave flipper. Il trouverait quoi en entrant le type ? Un bestiau irrité qui crève de honte dans son coin et un grand débile en train de se fendre la poire. Grand débile qui va pas tarder à s'en prendre une s'il ne referme pas sa putain de grande gueule.

Bordel.

« - Ta gueule. »

Ça fuse sec par-dessus le bruit de la fête, à peine s'il a eu le temps de le penser avant de le cracher. Deux petits mots qui ont au moins le mérite de calmer les éclats de rire de l'épouvantail, mais il le sent encore sourire dans son dos. Oui, c'est sûrement ce foutu rictus exagérément étiré qui lui tranche le visage d'une oreille à l'autre, comme un couteau dans une pomme. Il se marre encore dans sa tête, Vanitas le sent. Et ça l'énerve parce que merde, c'est pas drôle. Vraiment pas drôle. Il a juste envie de se foutre en boule et de cracher ses insultes. Ce serait bien fait pour sa gueule, tiens.

« - Quoi, tu boudes ? » Tout mielleux, l'enflammé rapproche son corps complètement nu. « Tu vas pas me faire la gueule, sérieux ? »

Bah si, juste pour le faire chier.

Du coup, la teigne ne lui répond pas. Alors l'autre pose sa bouche gourmande sur les épaules dénudées qui lui font face. Vanitas frissonne. Ne dit rien. Serre les dents. Il laisse le bras serpent se glisser langoureusement autour de sa taille. Il garde ses lèvres hermétiquement serrées et ses yeux grands ouverts vers la seule entrée alors que l'autre corps se colle un peu beaucoup contre le sien. Son nez frotte contre sa nuque, puis son cou. Ses doigts taquinent son bassin. Il tisse doucement sa toile.

« - Allez Van. T'énerve pas pour ça.

\- T'as fini de te marrer, c'est bon ?

\- Quoi, t'es vexé ?

\- Non, tu crois ? » Il siffle méchamment.

« - Avoue que c'est cocasse.

\- J't'encule.

\- Bah, pour le temps que ça dure.»

Grand silence. Vanitas se crispe. Se redresse. Commence à chercher ses fringues du regard avant de tendre la main vers son caleçon. Axel comprend qu'il a touché aux limites, celles qu'il a tout intérêt à ne pas dépasser. Il est joueur, mais pas stupide.

Quoi que.

« - Ok, je suis désolé.

\- Je m'en branle tellement, tu peux pas savoir. »

Le corbeau dégage son plan cul d'un coup de coude avant de se redresser pour aller chercher son pantalon – étalé deux mètres plus loin, l'allumette lui a enlevé avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le lit. Les chaussettes attendent sagement sous le précieux vêtement, et ce putain de débardeur est toujours invisible. Il va pas se casser torse nu, la fête bat encore son plein au rez-de-chaussée. La musique pulse jusqu'ici, elle éclate dans ses pensées. Le rythme, ça nourrit la colère. La batterie cogne contre les parois de son crâne.

Et merde, il se doutait bien que ce serait pas parfait, mais à ce point …

Ça le fait tellement chier.

"- Sérieux Van, le prend pas comme ça ...

\- Bah si. T'avais qu'à fermer ta gueule.

\- Je voulais pas te vexer.

\- Heureusement que tu le dis, je t'avoue que c'est pas flag quand tu ris à te pisser dessus.

\- C'était pas contre toi."

Mais Van il s'en fou, parce qu'il est en colère. Et même pas contre Axel - ce serait trop facile, suffirait de lui cracher à la gueule une bonne fois pour toute. Non, là, le noiraud, il est furieux contre le type qu'il aperçoit en regardant le miroir, celui avec les grands yeux jaunes et la jungle noire qui lui tient lieu de tignasse. Cette sale bête, fulminante qu'on a touchée en plein cœur, et qui s'apprête à mordre pour éviter qu'on triture sa fierté blessée. Vanitas, s'il est en colère, c'est contre lui même. Parce que c'était foireux, et que ça lui donne envie d'éclater des murs. Mais la seule chose qu'il éclate, ce sont les record d'éjaculateur précoce.

Son pantalon est reboutonné. Maladroitement. Bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et ça lui noue la gorge, cet amer sentiment de frustration. Il aurait _tellement_ voulu que ça se passe mieux.

Derrière lui, Axel s'est levé pour le rejoindre, mais il garde entre eux un intelligent périmètre de sécurité. Il ne rit plus, là, le con.

"- Ecoute, c'est juste ... je m'y attendais pas. J'voulais pas t'enfoncer ou quoi.

\- Je m'en fous, en fait." Qu'il crache.

Toujours pas là, son débardeur. Celui qui descend jusqu'au cuisses et qui lui fait un grand décolleté, avec ce trop plein de tissu qui ressemble à un drapé.

"- Avoue que ça colle pas au personnage."

Un magnifique doigt d'honneur en guise de réponse, le louveteau se penche pour jarter le sweat qui dissimulait le corps du rouquin quelques minutes avant - mais qui, malheureusement, ne cache pas son propre haut. Et oui, bien sûr que ça colle pas au personnage. C'est un serpent, Van, un serpent venimeux qui se faufile entre les gens et qui les nargue du regard. Ses yeux, ils disent "attrape moi si tu peux", mais il glisse entre les mains et personne ne le choppe jamais, tant et si bien que sa vie sexuelle se résume à cette foutue soirée. Il est insaisissable, narquois, bouffit d'orgueil que ça se sent juste à l'apercevoir de nuit, de dos à dix mètres. Il est secret, aussi. Bavard juste ce qu'il faut, et jamais trop à son sujet. Il sait qu'il fascine, quand il veut de l'attention.

Et justement, ce soir là, il en voulait de l'attention.

"- Sérieux, on va pas s'arrêter là dessus." Les quelques mètres qu'il reste, Axel les franchit pour venir poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

"- C'est fini depuis un moment. Des fois que tu l'aurais pas assez fait remarquer pour le comprendre.

\- Reste, au moins.

\- J'en crève pas d'envie, là."

Plus précisément, il voulait celle de l'autre épouvantail. Axel, il l'avait remarqué depuis un moment au lycée. Ils causaient entre deux cours, ou quand ils faisaient la queue à la cafète. Quand ils cherchaient quelqu'un à qui piquer des clopes, aussi, ou les trente centimes qui leur manquait pour un café. Vanitas empruntait plus souvent que son homologue roux, sûrement. Pas grave. Au moins, il tenait là une excuse acceptable pour harponner son aîné à tout moment de la journée. Et pour le garder une petite dizaine de minutes.

Ce soir là, il avait l'occasion de faire plus que lui piquer trois pauvres pièces jaunes. L'air de rien, il lui avait soutiré un de ses bâtons de tabac alors que l'autre s'échappait dehors pour aller ruiner ses poumons. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils grimpaient à l'étage pour profiter de la chambre. Van était à peu près sûr que les invités n'avaient pas le droit de se trouver là, mais Ax lui soutenait qu'il s'entendait suffisamment bien avec l'organisateur pour envoyer foutre les règles. Et puis, tant que personne ne les voyait monter l'escalier ...

"- Van ...

\- Fous tes putain d'vêtements, j'en ai marre de voir ta teub.

\- J'ai pas envie qu'on s'arrête comme ça.

\- Ben va culbuter quelqu'un d'autre, si t'es pas assez satisfait.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire."

Van se mord la lèvre, furieux contre lui même. Tellement. Pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas juste bien se passer, comme tout le reste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tape une de ces premières fois foireuses qui tourne sur les pages douteuses où les gens affichent leurs plus mauvais coups au lit ?

"- Ce serait trop con.

\- Comme toi.

\- Je sais."

Le noiraud s'estime le droit d'en vouloir à Axel, au moins un peu. C'est de sa faute aussi, au grand singe, s'il n'a pas tenu. On a pas idée de chauffer quelqu'un comme ça. Il s'est fait prendre par surprise. Piéger.

Au début, c'est lui qui menait, lui qui laissait l'enflammé à ses pieds. Lui qui dansait distraitement entre les autres invités, l'air de rien, et qui lui balançait ses regards en coin, les yeux comme deux trésors irrésistibles. Ceux du spectateur le bouffaient littéralement, il le sentait. Et quand il s'approchait, il reculait. Et quand l'être longiligne le coinçait habilement contre le mur, toujours lui qui attrapait ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, qui les laissait remonter, qui tournait vivement la tête au moment de gouter ses lèvres pour le priver de la récompensée désirée. "Essaye encore", la moquerie se lisait clairement dans ces iris irréels.

Il essayait, Axel. Avec ses gestes caressants, son nez qui glissait au creux de son cou, son souffle chaud, sa langue venue dessiner hasardeusement sur sa peau, sensuelle. Avec ses mots, aussi. "T'es bandant" qu'il avouait. "Peux mieux faire" Van répondait, toujours avec les yeux, mais il avait déjà craqué.

Ses mains qui glissaient nonchalamment au creux de son dos, passaient devant, venaient chercher la chaleur de sa peau là où pointaient les hanches. Tiraient un peu sur le débardeur qui pendait. "Ça gêne. Je te l'enlèverais bien"

Son corps se penchait sur le sien, brièvement. Le temps de presser leurs bassin, pour mieux l'abandonner. "Pour aller profiter de ta peau"

Sa bouche sur ses tempes, la mâchoire, venue emprisonner le pauvre lobe d'oreille entre ses crocs. Sa langue pour taquiner sa chaire tendre. "Avec mes lèvres"

Les marques au creux de son cou, points noirs, comme autant de souvenirs de la brûlure sous son ventre. Ses doigts jouant avec ce _foutu_ bouton qui retenait son jean. Se perdant, faussement malhabiles, un peu plus bas, là où le tissu prenait une nouvelle forme. "A genoux."

Et Van lui souriait toujours, narquois. Et dedans, il se consumait.

Mais il tapait toujours plus fort, le grand filiforme. Sa main dans la sienne pour le trainer. La chambre. Les lèvres qui se rencontraient, d'abord curieuses. Furieuses, ensuite. Enlevés les hauts qui entravaient leur étreintes, pour mieux sentir comme la peau de l'autre était chaude. Rassurante. Se perdre contre sa bouche pour oublier qu'il avait peur, un peu, que c'était la première fois et qu'il _devait_ réussir. Croire encore qu'il avait le contrôle, même s'il était entièrement abandonné à Axel. Même si le pantalon laissé au niveau de ses chevilles, les lèvres d'Axel sur ses cuisses qui cherchaient, s'amusaient, remontaient pour mieux continuer et aller jouer sur ses hanches, il aurait tué pour les sentir un peu plus quand l'autre s'était finalement reculé, sans lui donner satisfaction. Ce sourire provoquant sur ses lèvres. "Si tu veux la suite, viens la chercher." Et l'enflammé qui s'asseyait naturellement sur le lit. Retirait ses propres vêtement. On voyait bien qu'il avait l'habitude de se foutre à poil devant quelqu'un d'autre, lui.

Van, il en aurait presque tremblé au moment de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tremblé d'appréhension, parce qu'il ne savait pas "bien faire". Tremblé de hâte, parce qu'il le voulait tellement. Tremblé d'excitation, parce que sentir son sexe contre le sien, savoir qu'il avait à ce point envie de lui, c'était déjà bon.

Oui, ça partait tellement bien. Dommage que ça n'ait pas duré.

"- On s'en fou Van. C'est rien ça. Que dalle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ris ?"

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment honte comme ça. Comme s'il ne rêvait pas de disparaitre, comme la fumée au bout de ses clopes. D'arrêter d'exister, instantanément. S'éclipser aussi vite qu'il avait jouit.

"- Bah parce que c'est pas grave."

Voyant que la bête sauvage ne fuyait pas, Axel s'autorisa à nouer franchement ses bras autour de son torse encore nu pour le garder loin de la porte de sortie.

"- C'est pas grave, ce genre de conneries." Il répète. "Et c'est pas rare, en plus. Puis sérieux, tu crois que j'ai jamais foiré au pieux ?"

Il fait chaud contre l'autre asperge, Van pense. Et il a vraiment froid sans son débardeur. Et il crève d'envie de déguerpir pour ruminer seul son déshonneur, mais s'il part, il a peur de ne plus jamais regarder l'autre dans les yeux. De le fuir dans les couloirs. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il croisera ses mirettes radioactives quelque part au lycée, il aura _honte_.

"- On a tous des trucs grave gênants sur la conscience, mec. On les raconte juste pas.

\- Genre.

\- J'te jure.

\- Bah raconte."

Mais Axel a raison. Ce serait quand même sacrément con de se quitter sur un truc pareil.

"- Hein ?

\- Raconte un truc grave gênant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que sinon j'me casse ?

\- T'es chiant, tu sais.

\- Je vois mon débardeur sous le lit."

Soupirant, le rouquin abandonna la partie.

"- Tu vois Larxène ?

\- La meuf qu'était ici en seconde ?

\- Ouais.

\- Vite fait.

\- Ben elle dort dans un truc superposé qui date de quand elle était gamine, et qu'elle a pas changé entre temps.

\- Et ?

\- Y a vachement peu d'espace entre les deux lits."

Vanitas haussa un sourcil, commençant à entrevoir une possible fin tout à fait amusante.

"- Et du coup, un jour qu'on profitait de l'absence de sa mère pour passer du bon temps, je me suis redressé trop vite et je me suis mangé le lit du haut.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Sérieux, ouais. Et je peux te dire que ça fait putain d'mal, j'ai débandé direct."

Un sourire satisfait, tout à fait moqueur, ranime le visage renfrogné du corbeau. S'il se sent toujours assez mal a l'aise, il éprouve une joie presque sincère à savoir que l'allumé a pu un jour se montrer au moins aussi malhabile que lui. Ça lui apprendra à rire ouvertement de ses - tout récemment découverts - complexes.

"- Larxène a dû se foutre de ma gueule, genre ... vingt minutes ? Et après elle a envoyé un message à sa sœur pour lui raconter.

\- Trop beau."

Cruellement amusé, le noiraud décide qu'il n'a, finalement, peut-être pas besoin du débardeur qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Après tout, il peut bien faire sans, au moins quelques minutes de plus. Aussi s'accorde-t-il un moment de faiblesse, juste le temps de s'appuyer un peu contre l'araignée, sa tête posée sur son épaule. Une sorte de victoire qu'il lui concède.

"- Et c'est sûrement pas la dernière saloperie qui m'arrivera." Soulagé de sentir l'autre accepter pleinement sa présence, Axel le ramène près du lit pour s'installer plus confortablement. "Alors on s'en fout, Van.

\- J'avais compris quand tu l'as dit la première fois. Et la seconde.

\- Donc tu m'as fait raconter ça juste pour m'humilier ?

\- Possible."

Axel s'allonge nonchalamment sur les draps, mollement avachit. Le voyant installé de la sorte, le louveteau prend quelques secondes pour faire ce qu'il a précipitamment passé à la trappe alors que l'enflammé se déshabillait, trop pressé : le regarder. Voir comment son cops est fait. Les lignes brisées, marquées, qui s'enchevêtrent pour offrir un dessin plutôt acceptable. Pas parfait, mais agréable quand même. Moins maigre qu'il ne l'aurait cru, déjà, avec ce petit ventre entre ses hanches.

"- Du coup, ton pantalon ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça te dirait pas de l'enlever ?

\- Cours toujours pour un deuxième round."

Pour sûr qu'Axel doit se retenir de lui envoyer une connerie bien sentie, Van lit la bêtise qui brille tout au fond de ses yeux.

"- J'aimerai juste pouvoir profiter de la vue."

Vanitas réfléchit quelques secondes, puis s'étire l'air de rien, son torse déjà bien à la vue de son camarade.

"- Ouais mais non. Peut-être la prochaine fois, si j'suis d'humeur.

\- La prochaine fois ?"

Ils se fixent, chacun désirant s'assurer qu'il pense comme l'autre. Que cette "prochaine fois" sous entend bien ce qu'il croit qu'elle sous entend - et que pourrait-elle sous entendre d'autre, sérieusement ?

Ils sourient.

"- La prochaine fois, ouais."

* * *

Wala ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

Et sinon, entre les thèmes Enfant et Cicatrice, qu'est-ce que vous voulez voir en premier ?


	5. Au milieu des étoiles

Hey !

Voilà un autre des textes que j'ai écrit pendant le Nano, l'avant dernier Os Vanixel pour être exacte. C'est un de ceux que je me suis le plus éclaté à faire mais il est bof joyeux - je précise par ce que là même moi j'étais tristou à la relecture - donc si jamais votre moral est assez bas, sachez que vous pouvez plutôt attendre celui qui viendra la semaine prochaine et qui sera quand même plus haut sur la barre de la joie de vivre. Mais vous pouvez aussi le lire et vous complaire dans votre tristesse, parfois ça fait du bien.

Et sinon, cet OS est fortement inspiré du comics Saga qui est grave bien. Ça n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre et ça ne spoil rien de l'œuvre en question mais voilà, c'est clairement en lisant cette œuvre que j'ai imaginé ça. Pour la faire courte, c'est un space opera où on suit un couple, Alana et Marko - des personnages issus de deux peuples de planètes différentes qui sont en guerre - et leur enfant (et d'autres gens qui arrivent après). Cette joyeuse troupe fuit à travers l'espace pour sauver sa peau, leur union et le marmot qui en est né étant assez mal vus.

Ah, et j'ai traduit cette idée comme j'ai pu avec Van et Axel. Ne vous posez pas de question sur ce qui va suivre. (En vrai de base je comptais juste garder ça pour moi sur mon ordi, donc bon.)

En passant, merci à Yu pour sa relecture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au milieu des étoiles

La lumière est étrange, ici. Une rivière orangée se déverse par le verre de la vitre, inonde le tapis, grimpe le long des murs pour engloutir leur corps. Elle les réchauffe. Un peu. Surtout, elle révèle la poussière qui joue dans l'espace infini de la pièce, joyeux flocons miniatures qui tangent sous leurs yeux. Ses yeux. Ceux de Van. Axel peine à ouvrir les siens. Il est épuisé. La force qui anime habituellement son corps s'est volatilisée. Plus d'énergie. C'est comme d'être fait de coton, un coton trop faible pour supporter son propre poids.

"- C'est fini ?"

Bien sûr que c'est fini, Vanitas le sait. Il tient l'affreuse bestiole dans ses bras, endormie. Presque morte, on dirait. Elle ne bouge pas, mais s'il la sent si chaude, c'est bien que son petit cœur bat encore. Ou alors c'est le sang qui macule sa peau, poisseux, humide, qui les réchauffe. Le sang qui couvre ses mains, ses vêtement, les jambes du rouquin. Du rouge partout. Ça lui va bien le rouge, d'habitude. D'habitude ...

"- Oui."

La voix d'Axel est usée, comme son sourire. Maladroitement, il pose sa tête sur l'épaule voisine de Vanitas, entrouvre les yeux pour happer du regard la bête qui remue encore contre le noiraud. Il n'a plus de force et c'est exquis de se laisser emporter par la fatigue. Il pourrait s'y abandonner un instant, savourer quelques minutes, une ou deux heures. Ou toujours. D'habitude, Van le dégage d'un geste brusque en lui balançant de bien désagréables paroles, mais il a exceptionnellement ravalé sa langue. Il y a cette étincelle qui tangue dans son regard, comme la poussière sous leurs yeux. De la peur ?

"- T'as vu, il a ta queue." La flammèche marmonne du bout des lèvres.

"- Ouais.

\- J'suis sûr qu'il aura tes yeux.

\- Tu peux pas savoir.

\- Il a mes cornes." De l'air, il lui en faut pour parler, et c'est si dur de le trouver. "Ta queue, mes cornes. Tes yeux. Faut qu'il ait autre chose de moi. Pour équilibrer.

\- D'où il a tes cornes ? Il a l'front lisse comme un œuf, t'as une vue de merde.

\- Si. Près des tempes. Elles sont encore sous la peau."

Vanitas plisse les yeux, passe sa main sur le visage de la bête. Il sent comme une résistance, là où Axel l'a indiqué.

"- Ça se voit à peine.

\- Parce qu'il est tout petit. Elles sortiront pas avant qu'il marche.

\- Et ça va grandir combien de temps, ces trucs?

\- Toute sa vie."

S'il vit. Et c'est déjà un miracle que cette chose dorme tranquillement contre son torse. Son torse se soulève un peu, sa respiration siffle a chaque fois que l'air s'échappe de ce minuscule nez. Le bruit l'agace. Si on lui avait dit, à Vanitas, qu'il allait engrosser une de ses saloperies de crépusculiens, il en aurait chialé de rire. Mais il aurait été prévenu, au moins. Là, ça lui est tombé dessus comme une enclume au coin de la gueule. Putain de surprise. Et ça n'est sûrement pas la meilleur manière de parler du petit être qui partage la moitié de son sang, mais c'est plus fort que lui. C'est là. Il n'était pas prévenu, et c'est là. Et le sang d'Axel ronge le bois sur lequel ils sont assis. Il l'imprègne. Marque le pauvre cabanon qui leur sert d'abri.

Du bruit dehors, ils se figent tous les deux. L'angoisse soudaine. La peur qu'on les trouve après tout ce temps passé à cavaler sur Tenebris, le satellite de Nescia. Parce que ce serait tellement con de leur avoir échappé si longtemps, si c'est pour se faire chopper maintenant. Tellement, tellement con. Et injuste. Et frustrant. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait à ces putains de dieux pour qu'ils se vengent comme ça ?

Bon, Vanitas ne peut rien dire, ses dieux ont bien trop de raisons de lui en vouloir pour envisager ne serait-ce que de les compter. Et puis faut dire, il n'est pas très pieux. Mais quand même.

Des pas, on dirait. Tocs réguliers, légers, prudents. Bruissements contre le mur. Van a l'estomac noué. La trouille qui le paralyse. La colère de l'impuissance qui le ronge.

Puis de longues minutes de silence viennent les rassurer. Sûrement que c'était le vent, ou une bestiole affamée qui grattait à la porte. Un pauvre type qui passait. Un truc inoffensif, quoi. Apaisé, Axel ferme les yeux. Sourit imperceptiblement. Se laisse aller contre Van. Et ce silence là, son silence, c'est un peu comme s'il venait de mourir, alors la teigne le secoue d'un vif geste de l'épaule pour le ramener. Faudrait pas qu'il se laisse trop aller, l'autre allumé. Il croit quoi, hein, qu'il va roupiller tranquillement pendant que son compagnon de pieux va gérer cette petite chose visqueuse ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il pense qu'il peut se permettre de le laisser tout seul, maintenant qu'il lui a donné ça ? Bah non, il peut pas. Il a pas le droit de le laisser. Pas maintenant. Ni plus tard. Ni jamais.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, Vanitas, tout seul dans un monde qui n'a pas de place pour lui ?

"- Tu pourrais pas, genre ... Te montrer un peu plus doux ?" Le nouveau père geint en se redressant comme il peut.

"- Va crever, tu roupilles pas alors qu'y a ce truc dans mes bras. C'est aussi à toi."

Ses premiers mots percutent son propre cœur, mais ils arrachent un rire épuisé à la grande tige.

"- Fallait pas finir dedans, si t'en voulais pas.

\- J'aurais pas fini dedans si tu m'avais dit que c'était les mâles qui portaient les gamins chez ta putain d'espèce.

\- Quoi, tu t'es pas posé de question quand t'as vu qu'on étaient pas faits pareil ?

\- Pourquoi je m'en serais posé ? C'est pas les mecs qui se retrouvent avec un chiard dans le bide, normalement.

\- Que dalle, y a que chez toi que les femelles peuvent tomber enceintes."

Vanitas voudrait bien répondre, mais il sent quelque chose qui enserre brusquement sa jambe et ça lui fout un sacré coup de flippe, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que c'est sa propre queue. Le fouet noir, couverts de petites écailles froides, s'est enroulé autour de son mollet. Il en sent la pointe contre sa peau, cette petite forme fléchée qui claque généralement la joue d'Axel quand il lui sort la connerie de trop. Puis ses yeux remontent jusqu'à son "fils" - sa fille ? -, celui qui partage le même trait physique. La sienne, on dirait un verre de terre ou un bébé serpent tout juste sorti de l'œuf. Rose, fragile, elle remue faiblement contre sa cuisse. Bientôt, une mer d'écailles sombres viendra la recourir en remontant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention, il pourrait la lui arracher en la manipulant mal. Ça arrive sur sa planète, parfois. Un médecin malhabile un ou parents pas assez attentif. Quand c'est accidentel, parce que c'est aussi un trophée de guerre que l'ennemi leur arrache, le teigneux l'a vu sur les corps mutilés des prisonniers délivrés. Et sans elle, le pauvre éclopé aurait bien du mal à garder son équilibre. Il en a vu, Van, des Nesciens amputés qui trottinaient maladroitement. Et même chez les autres espèces, c'est ridicule. Combien de fois s'est-il foutu de la gueule d'Axel pour son manque d'équilibre ? Suffit de le les pousser, les crépusculiens, et ils tombent par terre. Tout ce qu'ils ont pour eux, c'est deux cornes sur la tête et cette puissante mâchoire avec les canines qui dépassent.

"- Tu crois qu'ils vont nous trouver ?

\- Quoi ? "

Il sait, Van, de quoi Axel lui parle. Mais il ne veut pas comprendre. Il ne veut pas y penser.

"- Les chasseurs de Nescia. Parait qu'on est doué pour débusquer les traîtres, chez toi.

\- J'suis pas un traître.

\- Ah ouais? "

Axel rit doucement. Et puis il tousse. Et il inspire, parce qu'il en a grand besoin.

"- Et t'appelles ça comment, un type qui s'échappe du palais royal avec un prisonnier de guerre ? Et qui le culbute, en plus.

\- J'appelle ça "Vanitas"."

Malgré ses efforts, le rouquin glisse sous son propre poids. Sa tête se niche à nouveau sur l'épaule du corbeau, où l'odeur acre du sang se mélange aux parfums marins qui lui couvrent la peau. C'est salé. Iodé. Reposant. Ils sentent tous comme ça, les Nesciens, avec leur planète couverte d'eau et de sable chaud que le soleil darde aux heures de zénith. Leur planète qui apparaît, soudain. Si loin d'eux et pourtant si proche, elle avale une partie de la douce lumière orangée qui les baignent. L'imposante mère garde jalousement pour elle la petite lune où ils ont trouvé refuge. Elle les séparent du soleil.

Axel aurait bien voulu rentrer sur sa planète à lui, au début de leur fuite, mais les vaisseaux pour Crépuscule étaient passés au crible - surement parce qu'on les cherchait. Alors ils s'étaient dit "Va pour Radiante, c'est tellement pourri qu'on y sera bien tranquille pour deux mois, qui viendrait nous faire chier là-bas ?". Trois jours plus tard, ils manquaient de se faire crever. Preuve en était la brûlure diaphane à peine rosée sur la peau du cornu, celle qui entachait son cou, vestige d'un tir qui l'avait raté de peu.

Alors il avait fallu partir, encore et encore. Un vaisseau pour Citadelle. Un autre pour Illusio. Et puis un nouveau pour une planète dont ils n'avaient pas même retenu le nom, comme pour les suivantes. Toujours embarquer en douce, se glisser dans les soutes, payer un passeur douteur qui les dénonçait. Braquer le canon d'une arme chargée sur la tête d'un autre pour grimper à bord, et tirer à la fin du voyage pour s'assurer de son silence. Se terrer. Se faire prendre. S'échapper. Compter ses cicatrices dans une planque pouilleuse ou dans la chambre d'une âme charitable, mais souvent trop pauvre pour deux clandestins. Tout ça pour revenir se terrer sur le satellite de leur planète de départ. Au moins, ici, personne ne les avaient encore emmerdés. Pour l'instant.

"- Ils ont bien choisi ton nom, tes parents.

\- J't'encule.

\- Bah non justement, on en serait pas là sinon."

Il peut bien parler Axel, c'est lui qui tenait tête aux matons quand Van l'a aperçu pour la première fois. Un petit con parmi des centaines, dans une des ces insipides tenues brunes qu'on filait aux survivants qu'on ramassait sur le champ de bataille après la guerre. Il prenait des coups, l'allumé, parce qu'il riait quand on le matait. Toujours à ouvrir sa grande gueule, à bouger ses longs bras pour accompagner ses mots, il devait se croire sur une scène. Et c'était un peu le cas, parce qu'il attirait son public. Les autres prisonniers qui redressaient la tête et oubliaient leurs travaux. Les surveillants qui choppaient les menottes pour le ramener dans sa cellule. Le fils pété d'orgueil d'une de ces familles princières de Nescia, celles qu'on pensait puissantes mais qui servaient surtout à faire joli. Même avec cet énorme bleu en travers de la poire, il souriait. Et ses yeux, des éclats de rire incandescents balancés à la face de ses geôliers. Aucune honte, le rouquin. Mais il était assez malin pour s'en tirer et survivre dans ce trou à rat. Son cerveau, il savait s'en servir. Ça et le reste.

Van n'avait pas réfléchi. "J'le veux", il avait ordonné devant son père. Il était venu trouver un nouveau serviteur, de toute façon.

"- Il faut lui trouver un nom."

Leurs voix reviennent au milieu du silence.

"- Cherche.

\- Toi, cherche. J'ai déjà fait assez d'efforts pour l'expulser.

\- Moi j'ai du regarder. C'était pas mieux.

\- Tu sais combien de mois je me le suis coltiné à l'intérieur ?

\- Tu sais combien de mois j'ai du te supporter avec ce truc dans le ventre ? "

Axel avait été un servant exceptionnel, et exceptionnellement con. Né pour la servitude, doué dans ses travaux, suffisamment habile de ses mots pour s'attirer les faveurs de tout l'entourage, il n'en demeurait pas moi grande gueule et beau parleur. Provoquant, aussi. Oh, il n'étalait pas son besoin de contradiction comme Van prenait plaisir à le faire, mais glissait de petites piques entre deux phrases, guettant du coin de l'œil le sursaut agacé du sale gosse dont il subissait l'autorité.

Et puis de répliques en répliques, une étrange complicité s'était tissée entre eux. Outrepassant éhontément les règles, il s'était démarqué aux yeux du garçon.

"- J'ai une idée.

\- Non, pas Roxas.

\- J'ai encore rien dit.

\- Et t'allais proposer quoi ? "

Ce son sur ses lèvres, comme un rire qui crève.

"- C'est pas mal Roxas, quand même.

\- On lui donnera pas le nom d'un de tes potes crevés."

Il le regarde, ce grand dadais qui s'affaisse tout contre lui. Son visage a la forme des gâteaux d'apéritif qu'on servait avant les repas chez lui, ses yeux scrutent jusque dans sa tête quand il les croise. Son corps semble s'étirer interminablement chaque fois qu'il tend les bras et, pour une fois, Vanitas voudrait bien les sentir autour de lui. Pour une fois, une seule depuis ce putain de départ, il voudrait qu'on lui promette que tout ira bien.

Et ce sang qui empeste dans la pièce.

"-Du coup-

\- C'est non aussi pour Demyx.

\- Dommage."

Il pensait qu'il serait libre, Van, en filant. Et il l'avait été. Pas que la vie d'hériter lui était tant pénible, mais il n'en voulait tout simplement pas. Aux autres la moelleuse richesse, puisque la présence d'Axel la rendait soudain inconfortable. Dehors, il pourrait marcher près de lui. En bon pariât, il avancerait la tête haute, ivre de sa propre existence. Entier.

"- Kairi ?

\- Y avait des meufs dans ta troupe ?

\- Y avait de tout. Tant que ça pouvait tenir une arme ..."

Dans un monde où l'adrénaline éveillait tout son corps, il avait savouré l'exaltation des fuites imprévues. Loin du cadre bien rangé des princes de son peuple, il avait tracé son propre chemin, donné un sens à cette existence douce, trop douce et insensée, qui était auparavant la sienne. Et puis, il avait vécu. Ressenti. Il dessinait de sa propre main les journées à venir, et rien ne valait ce pouvoir qu'il s'était lui-même accordé.

"- Xehanort ?

\- Mais t'as rêvé toi, jamais on l'appelle comme mon père.

\- On peut faire un diminutif. Genre Xeha.

\- Continue et je t'étouffe."

Mais courir, encore courir, toujours courir. Et la faim parfois, comme un monstre dans leur ventre qui hurlait férocement. Le froid, la peur quand les bruits s'éveillaient autour d'eux. L'angoissante frustration de se savoir pris au piège, vulnérable, au pied de ses traqueurs. Et la fatigue, doucement. Toujours plus fort. La lassitude. L'épuisement. Ces éternels regards tournés vers eux, les cornes d'Axel qui lui valaient ces coups d'œil désobligeants, sa queue qu'il enroulait sous ses vêtements pour taire ses origines. Ses yeux irradiants qui criaient pour lui le nom de sa planète. Les cachettes. Le pain sec. Le temps infiniment long et désespérément court. La monnaie volée. Les nuits froides.

Et la marre sanguine remontant le long du drap qui protège le bassin d'Axel. Ce rouge, tout ce rouge. Sa respiration laborieuse. Cette créature dans ses bras, hybride, stérile et bâtarde, qui remue doucement.

"- Van ?

\- Arrête de parler.

\- Faut en prendre soin.

\- T'as déjà gaspillé ton temps de parole pour dire de la merde."

Mais y avait ces moments. Ceux où le soleil se levait au loin, alors que le crépusculien l'observait d'un œil plein de souvenirs, un sourire chaud au coin des lèvres. La simplicité de leurs baisers. Ces regards luisants échangés au milieu de la nuit. Justement, ces nuits où, bravant le vent frais des mauvaises saisons, Axel revenait dans leur cachette pour passer ses bras autour de lui avant de glisser entre ses mains une brioche encore brûlante, pleine de petits fruits inconnus.

"- C'est les deux.

\- Dors.

\- Il vient pas d'Crépuscule ou d'Nescia, tu comprends ?"

Bien sûr qu'il comprend Van. Il sait qu'Axel a vu la guerre, puisqu'on l'a pris sur le champ des vaincus, là où les corps qui l'entouraient s'endormaient pour toujours. Il sait que cette chose entre ses bras efface toute l'horreur commise entre deux peuples en les liant intimement.

"- T'as besoin de te reposer.

\- Trouve lui un nom.

\- C'est ton boulot.

\- Ta faute. Fallait pas tout r'fuser."

Il a le corps lourd, Axel, contre la minuscule stature du noiraud. Un poids. Un poids qu'il voudrait trainer encore, malgré les regards et la haine. Malgré les poursuivants. Ceux qui refusent de voir le cornu glisser ses doigts sur les écailles de sa queue reptilienne. Ceux qui pensent que l'enfant entre ses bras doit finir au fond de la rivière.

"- On en serait pas là si tu m'avais dit. T'es chiant putain.

\- S'aurait pu être pire.

\- J'vois pas comment.

\- Des œufs.

\- Hein ?

\- A Destiny, parait c'est des oeufs qu'ils font.

\- T'es pas sérieux

\- On aurait dû les couver." Sur ses lèvres, ça ressemble à un sourire. "T'imagines ?"

Non, le corbeau n'imagine pas.

Un hôpital, c'est là qu'il aurait dû l'emmener, puisque c'est là que les mères pondent leurs gamins chez lui. Ou un temple, peut-être, comme le veulent les traditions d'Axel. Une des ces antres énigmatiques, avec un feu en son centre. De la chaleur. Des draps propres et un vrai guérisseur. Il l'aurait bercé de ces chants millénaires que le rouquin fredonne parfois le soir, quand il s'en va dormir. Ces quantiques mystiques qui s'échappent du fond de sa gorge, graves, profonds, vieux comme leurs divines légendes.

"- Van ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Fait froid.

\- Bah fait un feu de camp dans le salon."

Quelque chose se serre dans sa gorge. Une supplique qu'il étouffe. Une inévitable vérité.

La main d'Axel se pose sur le petit être dans un geste lent et malhabile.

"- Il est chaud.

\- Il sort du four.

\- T'es con."

Mais ici il n'y a rien pour eux, pas d'hôpital ni de temple, juste les draps écarlates et les babillements d'un nouveau né qui abandonne le sommeil. Et la poussière qui danse élégamment sous le mince filet de lumière restant, et les yeux d'or irradiants de Van qui la fixent, grands ouverts, sans cligner, sans bouger, et ses joues qui se mouillent un peu. Il y a la peur absolue de la solitude qui le pousse à serrer l'enfant dans ses bras, ses mains tremblantes autour du corps neuf. Il y a la vie dehors, la vie qui l'attend, et tout un monde qui n'a pas de place pour les gens comme eux. Un monde qui n'a pas de sens. Plus maintenant. Qui n'en a jamais eu, sûrement. Il ne l'avait pas réalisé.

Il y a le bruit d'un sanglot qu'il essaye d'étouffer. Celui de sa progéniture qui raisonne enfin. Et la respiration laborieuse d'Axel qu'il n'entend plus.

* * *

En vrai c'est l'histoire jamais écrite qui me frustre le plus, parce qu'il y a tout dans ma tête et que ça c'est juste un morceau avec des petits fragments du reste. Et je voudrais tout faire en entier avec l'univers à développer mais j'aurais jamais le temps d'écrire tout ce que je veux écrire en une seule vie, de toute façon.

Merci d'être venu lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !

(Je promets que le prochain Os sera plus la joie. Vraiment.)


	6. Tout ce que ton corps me dit

Et voilà le dernier OS du Nano ! En vrai il me reste encore du Vanixel mais c'est un gros machin en trois parties, et j'attends d'avoir relu les deux premières pour commencer à poster. Ça viendra … Le mois prochain ? Bref.

Cette fois c'est pas un OS affreusement triste qui finit mal. C'est plus le genre de discussion que j'imagine passé deux heures du mat quand j'arrive pas à dormir. Merci à Syln pour la relecture, et bonne lecture à vous !

Et merci à Milou pour la review sous l'OS précédent !

* * *

Tout ce que ton corps me dit

Le corps, c'est bien quelque chose d'étrange, quand même. Tout un assemblage de muscles, d'os et de chair, un réseau de veines colorées pleines de sang chaud qui vient alimenter la masse d'organes cachés sous l'épiderme. Des ligaments pour tenir le tout à peu près correctement, puis de la peau pour contenir l'assemblage, même si l'être humain garde cette consistance flasque et mole. Et puis elle est bien jolie, cette peau, mais elle ne protège pas tant que ça. Toute fine, fragile, un rien l'arrache. La coupe. La blesse. L'irrite. Pas que Van s'en passerait, mais quand même, il se dit que le corps humain est assez mal foutu. Il suffit de compter toutes les petites cicatrices qui ornent son corps et celui de son vis à vis pour le comprendre.

"- Elle vient d'où, celle-là ? "

La voix du noiraud s'élève subitement, diffuse dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le peu de lumière que la lune leur donne, obstruée par le volet, fait du corps d'Axel une silhouette partiellement effacée. Mais les yeux du garçon se sont habitués à l'obscurité. Van voit. Il observe le type allongé face à lui, nu comme un ver, avachi sur les draps dans une paresse languissante. Ses muscles détendus, ses yeux entrouverts, ce sourire contenté sur sa bouche repue, la ligne tordue que forment la fin de sa cage thoracique et la pointe de ses hanches basculées en avant, son sexe au repos et ses jambes à moitiés repliées qui s'enfoncent sous les draps repoussés. Tout, chez lui, transpire la fatigue et la satisfaction.

Vanitas songe qu'il doit lui ressembler. Que son propre corps, quoi que plus petit, se régale du repos qui suit la jouissance.

"- Celle-là ?"

Abandonnant son délicieux état de torpeur post coït, le géant filiforme lève sa main pour désigner la marque blanche qui orne la peau près de ses côtes. C'est comme un morceau d'écume, un amas de petites bulles blanches qu'on a déposées sur son épiderme. Le noiraud l'a déjà aperçu en cours de sport, quand Axel se trimbale avec son interminable débardeur. Dans les vestiaires, aussi.

"- Ouais.

\- Tu vois le grillage qui entoure le jardin chez mes parents ?

\- Le truc vert avec un muret à la base ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Ça me parle.

\- Ben ça ..." Il caresse la peau lisse et granuleuse de la cicatrice. "... c'est ce qui se passe quand tu t'amuses à l'escalader et que tu glisses tout en haut."

Van serre les dents, un frisson désagréable roule le long de son dos. Simplement évoquée, l'idée n'en reste pas moins fortement désagréable.

"- Tu t'es éclaté sur le trottoir ou dans ton jardin ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis resté suspendu jusqu'à ce que ma mère m'entende hurler.

\- Genre.

\- J'avais carrément le grillage sous la peau."

Le corbeau peut presque sentir la barre de fer le traverser juste sous l'aisselle. Il devine le contact froid pressé contre l'intérieur de sa chair. Eurk.

"- Il a fallu me décrocher et m'amener à l'hôpital pour recoudre."

Cette fois, c'est bien une grimace qui déforme le visage de Vanitas. Pas beau à imaginer, et ça l'était encore moins à voir, sûrement. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est con aussi Axel, quand il veut. C'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est pété l'avant bras l'an dernier, après un pari débile en skate avec Hayner.

"- T'es pas doué.

\- J'ai survécu, je trouve que c'est plutôt bon signe. " Un sourire amusé passe sur ses lèvres. " Et toi, les trucs sur tes épaules, ça vient d'où ? "

Effectivement, une demi-douzaine de petits points creux tapissent la clavicule et l'avant bras droit de la teigne. Il y passe lui même ses doigts pour les recompter, se rappelant de la brève douleur qu'ils lui ont tous apportée. Ça remonte tellement.

"- Varicelle. Ça me démangeait tellement que j'arrachais les boutons avec mes ongles en pensant que ça ferait partir la maladie plus vite.

\- Et après c'est moi qui suis pas doué.

\- J'avais trois ans, hein.

\- Et moi neuf. C'est pas moins con pour autant."

Van hausse les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'ombre nocturne l'enveloppe tout entier, elle l'habille. Il se sent couvert, protéger par l'obscurité ambiante. C'est comme un grand voile qui garde son corps secret, même si les yeux d'Axel en devinent les détails qu'il a senti sous ses doigts, quelques minutes plus tôt. C'est enivrant, aussi. Comme un tendre pouvoir qui lui fait monter la confiance à la tête. La nuit le galvanise.

Sur le plafond, la projection du réveil indique qu'il est deux heures passées - et pas de l'après-midi.

"- Et la pointe rouge sur ta main ?" Il reprend, accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de la tête.

L'enflammé la lève pour porter sous le projecteur lunaire sa paume droite, où dort une minuscule marque rosée pas plus grande que la pointe d'un stylo. Un bébé cicatrice. Trois fois rien. Comme le petit sourire lointain sur sa bouche.

"- C'est genre ... Une espèce de promesse.

\- Une promesse ?

\- Ça remonte. J'avais un pote au primaire, il s'appelait Roxas. Exactement la même tête que Ven, mais l'air complètement paumé. Et moins loquace, aussi." Il inspire, reprend. "Il était plus jeune de deux ans, du coup on a été séparés quand j'ai dû partir au collège. Alors on a fait un de ces trucs un peu con, tu sais, les pactes d'amitié pour toujours.

\- Liens par le sang ?

\- C'est ça. On s'est tous les deux piqués avec la pointe du même compas, au même endroit. Pour garder quelque chose de l'autre sur la peau.

\- Faudra pas t'plaindre si tu choppes le sida."

Surpris par ces mots, Axel échappe un rire franc qui lui secoue l'estomac. C'est bref, plein de vie et d'insouciance. De souvenirs. Van les sent derrière ces mots, tous ces moments qu'il a passés avec Roxas et qui lui restent en mémoire. La passion crédule des premières amitiés qu'on pense indéfectibles. Est-ce qu'il a déjà connu ça, lui ? Non, il ne croit pas. Il avait des potes qu'il appelait "mec" pour imiter les grands, un petit groupe qu'il suivait pour passer le temps. Mais les amis, les vrais, il a jamais été doué pour s'en faire. Même maintenant, c'est encore compliqué. Il y a bien Zexion et Demyx, oui. Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Il manque ce quelque chose qui brise la frontière entre les âmes. Puis il ne sait plus s'il doit encore compter le blondinet, depuis qu'ils ont couché ensemble au nouvel an. A voir. Il le laisse quand même dans la liste pour l'instant.

"- La petite coupure au dessus de ton œil ça vient d'où ?"

Van relèverait bien les yeux pour vérifier, mais l'emplacement l'empêche d'observer l'objet de la question sans l'aide d'un miroir. Pour compenser, il glisse ses doigts sur la trace qu'il sait douce au touché.

"- Une bagarre avec Sora. On pouvait pas se saquer quand on était petits, et on se tapait dessus un jour sur deux.

\- Genre, Sora se battait ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Sans le vouloir. J'avais volé ses crayons de couleurs, il m'a bousculé, je l'ai imité et de fil en aiguille, il m'a cogné la tête contre le rebord de la table.

\- Oh putain !

\- Il avait six ans hein, c'était pas méga violent non plus.

\- Quand même, le rebord de la table quoi."

Vanitas se souvient des réprimandes qui pleuvaient sur son frère. Parce que c'était mal de frapper - même si le louveteau engageait plus souvent la violence que son aîné. Parce qu'il aurait pu lui crever un œil, aussi. Et là pour le coup, ils en auraient nettement moins rigolé même des années après. Et puis, ils partageaient le même sang. Ils auraient dû se protéger, pas se cogner l'un l'autre pour de stupides histoires de crayons de couleur. Mais ça, ils avaient mis des années à le comprendre. Autant de jours, de semaines et de mois pour réaliser que ce type assis en face, avec la même tignasse hérissée, il s'y était accroché. Qu'il pouvait bien lui faire du mal, mais qu'il n'en serait jamais fier. Et qu'il ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un d'autre lui en face.

Insulter gratuitement Sora, c'était son droit. Le sien. Le premier qui osait l'imiter, il lui collait une beigne bien sentie dans sa face.

"- Bah. On a évité le pire.

\- T'aurais pu ressembler à Xigbar.

\- Ouais non, déconne pas non plus."

L'autre allumé qui grimpe constamment aux arbres, un cache-œil de pirate collé sur son œil droit tout à fait valide ... Il y a quand même de sacrés cas, dans leur groupe de potes.

"- Quand même ..." Secoua la tête, Axel relance. " Et le gros truc noir dans ton dos ?

\- D'une c'est mon tour, de deux c'est juste un grain de beauté.

\- Parce qu'il y a des tours, maintenant ?

\- Depuis le début.

\- J'étais pas au courant

\- Et ben maintenant tu l'es.

\- Il est quand même mastoc, le grain de beauté.

\- T'es dermato ?

\- Non.

\- Bah voilà."

Ils parlent, ils parlent et l'heure tourne, et les minutes rouges inscrites sur le plafond dépassent la barre des trois heures. Et Vanitas se dit qu'ils devraient dormir, peut-être, mais il pourrait passer toute sa vie vautré comme ça à parler avec Axel. L'ombre leur délie la langue. Sa main, curieuse, se lève pour atteindre le corps de l'épouvantail et fouiller cette terre nouvelle à la recherche d'un autre trésor. Il passe le long de son torse, sur ses épaules, effleure son bras et rejoint son poignet. Ici, la peau s'assombrit brusquement.

"- Tu t'es brûlé ?

\- Oui. Avec la porte du four.

\- C'est un comble là."

Axel rit.

"- C'est le genre de four avec la poignée vers le haut. J'ai pas assez descendu la porte et quand j'ai voulu passer la main pour attraper les choco dedans, j'ai le poignet qu'a touché.

\- C'est pas con ça, tiens.

\- Ça fait au taquet mal en vrai.

\- Ça fait rarement du bien d'se coller la peau contre un four allumé, tu sais ? "

Ses doigts abandonnent la marque ombrée sur la peau pâle. C'est au tour de la main de l'efflanqué de se poser sur son corps, délicate. Il y a toujours cette douceur calculée dans ces gestes, comme des effleurements maîtrisés. La pulpe de ses doigts parcourt tout en légèreté, à l'instar d'une plume qu'on poserait sur son épiderme. Elle glisse sous ses dernières côtes, au creux de la taille, là ou les hanches commencent à remonter. A cet endroit, de longues rayures encerclent l'arrondi du flanc. Sa peau zèbre offre de nombreuses lignes crème, des larges et des plus fines, qui viennent se croiser et s'entremêler brusquement. Parfois gonflées, elles offrent un relief duveteux au touché. Un peu plus bas, sur le haut de sa cuisse, un champ de bataille similaire s'offre au regard.

"- Et ça ?

\- Un accident en vélo."

 _Des souvenirs du collège._

"- Tu t'es bien rétamé.

\- Il avait plu, j'ai dérapé sur un tournant et y avait des putains de tessons de bouteille sur la route.

\- Je vois ça."

 _Le rasoir, le cutter, même un morceau de verre. Tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main._

"- Tu t'es pas trop niqué ?

\- Tu déconnes, ça brûlait à mort."

 _La solitude pesant et l'insoutenable certitude qu'il vivrait toujours avec ce poids, cette sensation d'incomplétude qui lui serrait inexplicablement le cœur. Les colères sourdes qui le rongeaient sans qu'il puisse les exprimer. Les regards dans la cour, les moqueries murmurées auxquelles il répondait par un coup d'œil arrogant doublé d'un sourire mielleux. Le vide abyssal qui le rongeait le soir. La violence des sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient._

"- Putain, t'as du douiller quand t'as désinfecté.

\- T'imagines même pas.

\- Et ça s'est fini comment ton histoire ?

\- A l'hosto."

 _La large tâche rouge sur son débardeur, en plein milieu de la rando familial. Le regard incrédule de son père, sa mère qui se décomposait, se brisait, désemparée. La culpabilité de Sora. L'incompréhension. Le médecin. Le psy._

"- Et après c'est moi le cas ?

\- Non, toi t'es le con."

Pour une fois, juste une fois, Vanitas s'octroie le droit de mentir. Il garde cette histoire pour lui, jalousement, parce que personne ne peut comprendre ce qu'il a ressenti à l'intérieur. Et puis, c'est peu cher payé pour Axel, lui qui entourloupe tout le monde. Il peut bien se faire avoir de temps en temps, ce n'est que justice rendue. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui dit que le rouquin a répondu franchement à ses questions ?

Mais peut-être qu'Axel a compris, et qu'il fait juste semblant. Il est doué pour ça.

"- Je crois pas qu'il reste grand chose de mon coté." Axel lâche finalement en se redressant pour vérifier.

"- T'as un truc à l'oreille, là."

Pour le montrer, et bien que son opposé ne puisse pas le voir, le noiraud porte sa main près de la petite ligne fine qui s'est dessinée sur le lobe. Rien de grave, la plaie n'a certainement pas dû être profonde, il n'en reste que cette minuscule marque qui intrigue le corbeau.

"- Oh, ça." L'allumé sourit soudain. "J'ai voulu me percer le lobe tout seul et ça s'est mal fini.

\- Tout, seul genre, sans regarder ? T'as cru que ça allait marcher ?

\- En vrai j'ai demandé à Terra de m'aider, mais j'ai reculé la tête et il a dérapé avec l'aiguille.

\- Toutes mes félicitations, ton diplôme de la connerie t'attend à l'accueil.

\- Bah, ça aurait pu être pire."

En effet. Comme tout le reste, en fait. L'incident n'en reste pas moins idiot et dangereux. Enfin, Van est très certainement mal placé pour dire ça.

"- Et toi, il reste quoi ?

\- Pas grand chose. Je crois que j'ai une trace sur le talon, parce que j'ai marché sur un clou y a deux ans pendant que mon père bricolait, mais j'suis pas sûr qu'y ai encore une cicatrice. Après y a que des trucs tout cons qui datent de quand je me réchais en trottinette à six ans. Ça se voit à peine.

\- Abandonne les véhicules avec des roues, c'est pas ton truc.

\- Très drôle."

Vanitas réalise que la main d'Axel attend toujours sur sa taille, mais il ne fait rien pour la dégager. Les petits cercles que son pouce dessine sur sa peau pour savourer l'irrégulière douceur des marques, c'est plutôt agréable. Son regard posé sur lui, il aime bien aussi. Ses yeux ne le scrutent pas curieusement, il n'y sent ni l'horreur de certains, ni la fascination morbide des autres. Pas d'inquiétude, aussi, ni de pitié. Non, dans les pupilles de l'épouvantail, ces restes de l'adolescence sont presque beaux. Ça lui fait du bien, ce regard là.

Nonchalamment il s'approche pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. S'il n'est pas de nature affectueuse, le loup aime bien profiter de la chaleur que le corps bouillonnant d'Axel dégage. Ce type est une bouillotte.

"- Et toi, te reste quoi ?

\- Rien, sauf si on compte le nombril.

\- Le nombril ?

\- C'est une cicatrice aussi. Avec le cordon ombilical et tout.

\- Ouais non, tout le monde en a un, ça compte pas.

\- Non, pas tout le monde."

Le teigneux hausse un sourire face à l'expression sournoise de son compagnon de pieux.

"- Tu sais que c'est pas possible ça ?

\- Je te jure, Aqua en a pas.

\- Genre.

\- Y a une histoire d'opération qui date de quand elle était petite, je crois

\- Chelou."

Haussant les épaules, le garçon filiforme passe son bras autour de son petit ami. Il profite de le sentir contre lui, sûrement, pour une fois que c'est Van qui se blottit. Même, il se penche pour l'embrasser. Faut savourer, sait-on jamais quand-est ce qu'il perdra ce droit sacré. Machinalement, ses doigts vont jouer sur la pointe de la hanche. Il pourrait rester là des heures sans s'en plaindre, calé contre le noiraud à plus de trois heures du mat, parce qu'il se sent juste bien et que ça n'a pas de prix. Tout ce qu'il leur manque, c'est un peu de musique à partager pour parfaire l'ambiance qui les berce. Son téléphone ne doit pas être loin, d'ailleurs.

Et puis, tout à coup, Van percute.

"- Attend, comment tu sais qu'Aqua a pas de nombril ?"

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus, comme d'hab.  
Et comme d'hab aussi, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça motive toujours beaucoup pour la suite !


	7. A la chasse

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix et Disney.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "** _ **Autre**_ **", en une heure.**

Première fois que je mêle les textes de la nuit et ceux en dehors, mais après tout cet os correspondait assez bien aux critères pour être posté là et j'avais pas envie de le laisser se perdre dans la masse de choses que j'ai déjà postées.

Je tiens à préciser que ce texte es inspiré d'un des derniers bouquins que j'ai lu, _N'essuie jamais de larmes sans gants_ de Jonas Gardell, qui se passe au même endroit, à la même époque.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

A la chasse

Stockholm, 1987, il est en face de toi. Ses yeux jaunes sont prêt à te bouffer. Il fait genre qu'il t'a pas vu, faussement détendu, ses doigts autour d'une clope qui lui colle cette odeur de fumée à la peau. C'est la nuit autour de vous, la nuit noire comme sa tignasse brûlée, comme sa veste en cuir, comme le slim qui lui fait un cul appétissant. L'autre fume tranquille et tu le fixes. T'as la dalle.

 _21h, tu t'es pointé sur un coup de tête. En chien, ça fait deux semaines que t'as pas eu le temps de trouver un mec avec ce putain de travail. Le stress, la pression, t'as besoin de balancer tout ça. Un lit, une bite et un gars pas trop mal, c'est tout ce que tu demandes. Et tu sens son regard sur toi, tellement fort que c'est comme d'avoir sa main au creux de ton dos. Tu souris. Tu daignes enfin croiser son regard et tu le sens qui s'enflamme._

Il te matte, avec ce putain de sourire détaché sur la bouche. Ses lèvres se referment sur sa cigarette, il tire, la fumée embellit son visage. Tu voudrais bien les voir entourer autre chose, hein ? T'en crève d'envie. Tu l'imagines qui s'approche, qui pose ses pattes sur tes hanches pour te rapprocher un peu. Tu devines presque ses lèvres dans ton cou, ses dents qui attrapent ton oreille. Puis tu le vois plaqué contre le mur en train de gémir pour toi, ta queue entre ses jambes. C'est décidé. Celui-là, il est pour toi.

 _L'autre te zieute avec avidité, ça te plait. T'aime ça hein, sentir que tu plais, que tu fais envie, qu'on bave à ton passage ? T'aime plaire, t'aime fasciner, t'aime être adoré. Le dieu dans le regard d'un chien. L'autre allumé, là, il fera bien l'affaire avec son regard qui s'ouvre comme un puit noir au ventre vide. Il a faim et t'es prêt à lui donner à manger. Ouais, t'es prêt à lui donner parce que tu sens comme il a envie et comme il est prêt à te donner. Tu lui adresses un signe de tête._

Vos regards se croisent encore. Il lève son menton vers toi. Ses yeux t'invitent à approcher. Il te veut.

 _Il s'approche, les mains dans les poches. Tu recules. Il s'arrête, surpris. Incertain. Effrayé. Il pense qu'il a mal compris, et il a peur. Il a peur de s'être trompé. Il a peur de ne pas t'avoir._

T'as la trouille. La trouille qu'il se barre là, soudain, qu'il ait changé d'avis en te voyant de plus près. Maintenant que tu l'as vu, t'as pas envie de changer. Pas envie de quelqu'un d'autre, un de ces vieux décrépis qui attendent pour se faire sucer par un pauvre mec en chien. Pas envie d'un morceau de pain rassis parce qu'y a rien d'autre à bouffer. Tu le veux lui, lui avec ses cheveux charbonneux, son corps qui disparait dans la nuit et ses yeux solaires. Lui jeune comme toi, lui désirable, lui vénérable.

 _Il te veut toi, tu le sens et tu souris. Tu le fait attendre un peu parce que tu sens comme ses yeux s'allument, brillent et supplient. Tu sais qu'il déteste tous les autres types présents maintenant qu'il t'as vu. C'est ton cul à toi qui l'intéresse. Peut-être que si tu le vois à genoux devant toi, tu seras disposé à le lui donner. Peut-être. Ou alors tu partiras sans rien lui donner, satisfait. Repus par la jouissante et le désir violent que tu sens juste à le regarder. Tu souris. Encore, tu lèves la tête._

Tu le vois qui t'invite encore et tu n'hésites pas, tu avances. Tes pieds sont trop rapides, tes mirettes hurlent mais t'y peux rien, tu suis comme un chien. T'obéis, tu marches dans ses pas. T'es prêt à n'importe quoi.

 _Il marche tout près, tu le sais. Satisfait, tu disparais dans la nuit sans un mot. Le poisson est ferré._

Tu le suis sans douter, sans te demander. Hypnotisé.

 _Il est là derrière toi. C'est pas très loin, chez toi._

T'es affamé.

 _Tu le sens qui t'adore, à l'étroit dans son jean. Parfait. Vous allez vous amuser._

* * *

Voilà. C'était court comparé au reste mais déjà plus long que ce que j'étais censé faire. J'espère que la lecture vous a plu, comme d'hab !

(Oh et vraiment, le bouquin cité plus haut est grave bien. C'est sur la période Sida en Suède et genre y a moyen que ce soit mon coup de cœur de l'année alors qu'on est qu'en avril, mais voilà. Lisez-le.)


	8. Blanc

Hey !

Ça fait un moment que j'avais pas alimenté ce recueil, mais je reviens dessus pour une occasion particulière, soit l'anniversaire d'une des merveilleuses autrices de ce fandom (parce que ce fandom est quand même bourré de perles dont les textes sont souvent de très bons moments de lecture.)

Joyeux anniversaire **Milou** , et profite bien de cette journée ! J'espère que ton cadeau te plaira !

(Et concernant l'OS en lui-même, j'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir écrit le début ou la fin de quelque chose de beaucoup plus grand en fait. Et j'ai tellement l'histoire en tête que j'ai fait un texte en lien avec celui-là sur la dernière nuit du FOF, _En silence tombe la neige_ pour ceux que ça intéresse. J'en peux plus des histoires qui se rallongent. Je vais jamais pouvoir tout écrire de mon vivant.

Oh, et c'est le film _Morse_ qui m'a inspiré cette histoire. Tout est de sa faute, voilà. Et tout se passe en Suède, parce que je lis pas mal de trucs qui se déroulent à Stockholm ou dans le pays en général et que ça me fait grave envie.)

Et merci à **Yu** pour sa relecture !

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Blanc

Ici tout est blanc. La ville, les bancs, les arbres cachés sous le coton d'hiver, les traces de pattes animales enfoncées dans le tapis crissant, le toit des maisons ensevelies sous l'océan cristallin et le rebord des fenêtres où la neige s'est posée pour dormir. C'est comme une grosse bosse lisse et ronde qui attend sur le balcon, un gros chat pâle qui dort, immobile. Mais Axel sait que s'il s'approche, il sentira sa fourrure fondre sous ses doigts. Son corps est chaud. Plus chaud que ces milliers de flocons gelés. Il n'y a que Vanitas qui peut les saisir sans les faire s'effacer.

Le rouquin soupire. Son sac est lourd, son corps s'arque sous le poids qui lui pèse. Il est fatigué. Il a besoin d'un endroit où se reposer. Et pas un train, de préférence. Une vraie maison, avec un lit et un chauffage. Il doit faire une pause.

« - Ici ? »

Axel sursaute. Il redresse la tête, et aperçoit le visage juvénile de son compagnon de route parmi les branches d'un vieil arbre.

« - T'as fini ?

\- Ouais.

\- C'était rapide. »

Dix ans. Douze, peut-être. C'est l'âge qu'on lui donnerait, en voyant ce visage rond couvert de mèches noires duveteuses. Sa taille, aussi, lui donne des airs de bambin. Son corps semble encore engourdi par la maladresse de l'enfance, même si ses mains trop fines ont pour elles l'agilité des vilains garnements. Mais il y a ses yeux. Ses yeux vifs, tranchants, et son sourire aiguisé qui lui donne cette expression cruellement satisfaite. Ça n'est pas un minois d'enfant, ça.

« - Donc on s'arrête ici ? » Vanitas répète en descendant de son perchoir, se posant délicatement près de l'homme à qui il s'adresse.

« - Oui.

\- C'est trop petit. Les nouvelles vont vite faire le tour.

\- On restera pas longtemps. »

Juste ce qu'il faut pour se ressourcer. Pas assez pour s'attacher. Ça n'est qu'un énième village sur leur éternel chemin. Un souvenir parmi des milliers qui se fondent, se confondent.

« - T'as croisé des gens en venant ? » Axel demande, en pleine réflexion.

« - Non. Tout le monde dort.

\- Bien. »

Il n'aime pas quand Van part chasser seul. Même s'il ne sort qu'à l'heure où le soleil s'enterre. C'est toujours à ce moment-là qu'il se fait prendre, que quelqu'un le choppe ou que les rumeurs s'étendent. Mais il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. Le gamin réclamait sa pitance, et il n'avait pas le temps de sortir son matériel. Ni celui de lui trouver à manger, et de tout préparer …

C'est tellement blanc, ici. Tellement léger. On dirait que le temps a cessé d'avancer. Un entre-monde éternel et immobile. Peut-être que c'est l'aube naissante qui lui donne cette impression. Un interlude. Une pause entre deux étapes.

« - Je vais chercher un appartement.

\- Un truc cool, cette fois ?

\- Un truc accessible rapidement.

\- Ça va encore être un endroit naze et pourri. »

Le géant hausse les épaules.

« - On peut pas aller à l'hôtel ? »

Non, pas d'hôtel. Pas assez sûr. Un gite peut-être, à l'écart du village. Quoi qu'une habitation partagée est encore un trop grand danger. Mère solitude est leur unique sûreté.

« - Non. Quelqu'un pourrait tomber sur ça. »

Il agite son sac. Vanitas grimace.

« - Et on doit éviter de se faire remarquer. Autant que possible.

\- J'sais. »

Ça l'ennuie, ça, le jeunot. Axel le sent. Mais tant pis. Qu'il soit content ou non, c'est la même.

A peine a-t-il le temps de cligner des yeux que son compagnon est assis près de lui, posé sur la neige. Elle ne ploie pas sous son poids.

« - J'ai encore faim.

\- Tu viens de manger.

\- Il était petit. Et ça fait une paie que j'avais rien avalé. »

Petit. Fut un temps, il se serait tendu à ces mots. Il n'en a plus que faire, maintenant.

L'adulte soupire. Il le regarde. Ses yeux jaunes, comme deux trésors auxquels on ne peut pas dire non, jamais.

« - Attends. J'irai te chercher quelque chose après.

\- J'ai faim maintenant. »

Il insiste sur le dernier mot, mielleux. Petit prince exigeant.

« - Ça attendra. »

Axel mesure son ton. Du coin de l'œil, il observe ces traits hautains qui se crispent, ce sourire qui s'abaisse, mécontent. Il attend que le capricieux tourne la tête. C'est là qu'il remarque sa bouche presque propre et ses vêtements intacts. Pour une fois, il a réussi à manger sans trop se salir. Il ne reste qu'une vague tache brunâtre et sèche autour de ses lèvres, que sa langue caresse régulièrement pour profiter du goût qu'il en tire encore. Axel plonge sa main dans sa poche. Il attrape un mouchoir qu'il mouille avec de la neige, puis il le temps à son compagnon.

« - Van. »

Surpris, le garçon regard vers lui. Il se laisse faire quand les doigts viennent le débarbouiller.

« - On peut pas se présenter aux gens comme ça.

\- T'aurais pu dire que c'était du chocolat. »

Le renard se fige, un instant. Un morceau de sourire plein de souvenir au coin des lèvres. Ça a bien marché avec lui, c'est vrai. Mais il avait treize ans. Il ne se doutait pas.

« - On sait jamais. Les gens risquent de faire le lien, quand ça commencera. »

Quand on retrouvera les corps.

« - Mm. »

Van est agacé. Il n'a pas envie d'être raisonnable. Mais quand c'est Axel qui le dit, il ravale son mécontentement. Dans une certaine limite.

« - On va chercher un truc pour la semaine, j'irai chasser après.

\- Je serai plus rapide.

\- Tu feras pas attention. Et gens vont comprendre en voyant les marques. »

Le problème avec le rouquin, c'est qu'il a raison. L'autre le sait. Il croise les bras, agacé, puis il se lève.

« - Bah dépêche alors. J'ai vraiment faim. »

Il fera comme il peut. Le temps de trouver une proie idéale, de l'attacher et de récupérer tout ce qu'il faut au garçon pour le contenter. Il a deux bidons dans son sac, ça devrait suffire pour un moment.

Il ira près du lac pour se laver les mains à l'abri des regards, en espérant que la glace ne soit pas trop épaisse. Son large pull des sales besognes passé par-dessus ses vêtements pour les protéger.

« - On bouge. »

L'impétueux gamin déclare en s'avançant, ses chaussures s'enfonçant à peine dans la neige. Elles laissent des traces évasives, comme des pas de fantôme. Dans le sac d'Axel, le couteau aiguisé attend. L'adulte se lève lentement, et son corps étiré fait crisser la couverture blanche sous ses pieds. Chaque pas marque le chemin qu'il fait, profondément. Une empreinte dans l'existence, là où Vanitas passe et s'efface.

Le juvénile se tourne. Il penche la tête, impatient. Son sourire. C'est glaçant. Il avait la même expression posée et perfide la première fois qu'Axel l'a aperçu, il y a des années. Exactement la même.

 _« - Salut._

 _\- T'es qui ? »_

Le même regard de chat en chasse. Une brève hésitation sur ses traits. Il s'était approché, sa bouche tâchée de _chocolat_.

 _« - T'habite ici ?_

 _\- Ouais. »_

Un nouveau. Axel se souvient. Cette nuit-là, c'était un rêve cotonneux, évasif. Un instant perdu où le temps ne tournait plus. Un de ces moments où la vie se pose délicatement, où les montres semblent s'arrêter. Un entre deux. Sa vie d'avant, sa vie d'après.

 _« - Tu t'appelles comment ?_

 _\- Vanitas._

 _\- Moi c'est Axel ! »_

Il ne savait pas, alors quel genre de pacte il scellait. Il l'a accepté quand même. Il n'a jamais regretté. L'épouvantail ne peut pas envisager une existence autre que celle qu'il mène maintenant, jour après jour. Sans foyer, sans attache, sans ami. C'est Vanitas et lui, le train, les appartements miteux, la chasse, les journaux scandalisés, les regards méfiants, les mains poisseuses et les villes qui défilent. Les vies qu'ils s'inventent et qui s'effacent quand ils s'en vont. C'est un voyage interminable qui ne prendra fin que d'une seule manière. C'est la fatigue, les fuites et la peur, les battues et les traques qui les poussent toujours vers un autre départ.

Mais quand il voit ces yeux, il sait qu'il n'a aucun regret. Aucun remords. Il accepte.

Il laisse le noiraud s'approcher, glisser sa main dans la sienne en s'armant de ce rictus charmeur. Il s'avance dans la ville nouvelle qui les accueille, s'éveillant à leur soudaine présence. Lui aussi, il a faim. Il n'y a pas vraiment fait attention, mais son ventre grogne. Il trouvera bien quelque chose sur le chemin. Un sandwich.

 _Le train. Axel, son sac, un couteau, le bidon vide et sale que l'autre a utilisé avant lui. Vanitas qui l'attend, debout sur la marche du train. Sa langue qui passe sur ses lèvres. Derrière lui, sa ville, pour la dernière fois. Ses parents qu'il ne reverra plus. Sur ses doigts, le souvenir poisseux du liquide tout chaud._

 _« - Dépêche, il part dans cinq minutes. Ils vont fouiller les prochains, tu pourras pas les prendre. »_

 _Un pas vers lui. Un pas loin de ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie, sans ce nouveau voisin. L'odeur métallique qui le hante encore. La déglutition animale qu'il a entendue, après le bref cri de surprise. La bouche salie de son ami. Le bruit du corps qui tombe sur le sol, tellement lourd. Vide. La neige sur le quai. Le froid._

 _« - Bon, tu bouges ? »_

 _Il secoue la tête, et il franchit le peu de distance qui le sépare encore du train avant de grimper. Il sait qu'il ne regrettera jamais._

Ici, tout est blanc. La neige qui tombe recouvrira les traces qu'ils laissent, si profondes soient-elle. Elle cachera leur passage. Comme à chaque fois, elle les effacera.

* * *

Voilà. Je vais bosser le scenar pour ne pas perdre toutes les idées que j'ai avec ces deux-là. Je meurs de frustration de ne pas pouvoir écrire aussi vite que j'ai des idées. La vie est injuste.

Encore bon anniversaire, **Milou** !


End file.
